Don't Be Afraid
by Lady Zendra
Summary: Jaci had no idea she would be in this situation, she thought she would never meet one of her kind. One Easter morning, An encounter with A certain Guardian changes that. Never having left her forest home, Jaci now must face a Darkness threatening to control the world. Will she overcome her weakness or will she lose every thing she loves when the dust finally clears. Bunnymund/Oc
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is the first edit to the story that I am going to make.**

**This is going to be a prologue and Jaci's new backstory. I haven't changed her personality or habits much but she is going to be a little less naïve of certain things.**

**Okay, hope this doesn't cause you guys to dawn your torches and pitchforks and form a mob to come track me down. I really don't like mobs coming after me.**

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZ**

_It was chaos. Many Pookas screamed as their home was burning from the attack. _

_A small female ran from the turmoil, her red-brown fur covered in soot. She carried in her arms a small bundle of cloth. Her young daughter stared up with her large brown eyes. She was crying and seemed so scared. Blood seeped from the mother's leg, leaving a heavy trail of blood from a bite wound_

_Shushing the child, the Doe made it through the burning tunnels. Managing to escape to an area she did not recognize. This was her first venture out of the warren. The doe had no time to explore. She continued running until she felt safe. Her small daughter was still crying and wailing. "Shush, little one." The doe said softly, holding her child close. Wandering into a field, she collapsed. Holding her child to her, she softly hummed a lullaby to her child, helping it fall asleep. The mother too fell into sleep._

_The next morning, was a dull and grey on as a farmer walked into his field. He wandered about, checking his horses. His loyal German Shepard running beside him; suddenly, the dog started barking and running into the field. Bounding after the dog, the man managed to grab him by his leather collar. "Down boy, what has gotten into…" he looked up when he heard the sound of a baby crying. Wandering closer, he was shocked to find a very large, humanoid rabbit. The wailing was coming from a child wrapped in cloth. Picking it up, the farmer smiled as the little one stopped, staring up at him with large brown eyes._

_The farmer took the baby home, to his own wife and 3 children. The mother was buried beneath an oak tree with a tombstone made of wood with the date of death. No name but Mother written upon it._

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

_The young pooka became the newest member of the family, named Jaci. The farmer and his wife told others that she had some strange illness. The neighbors stayed away for a while but even the most wary came to see the rabbit girl. The farmer's wife loved the child, who was well-behaved and patient for one so young. The children loved their adopted sibling. Sarah, the oldest girl, loved to read stories to the ever curious doe. Johnny, the middle child, grew very protective of Jaci. The youngest Talia, was Jaci's favorite, the two would spend hours playing together and exploring._

_Time passed and Jaci watched as her sibling grew and fell in love. This often left her own heart aching. Would she ever fall in love, would she ever meet anyone like her?_

_The Farmer knew it was time. He took his daughter to the gravesite and told her about how he had found her, that dull grey day. Jaci cried for a long time, finally feeling some sort of hope. If her mother had been like her, there must be others. _

_She prepared to leave the farm. On the day she would set off, the farmer fell sick. Jaci decided to stay and help her aging adopted family on the farm, putting off her search._

_It was years before she got an answer to all her questions._

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ **

**Hope you guys like these changes!**


	2. Ch 1: Just like me

Disclaimer: I do not own any ROTG characters. However, My OC however is mine.

Chapter 1

The sun was scattering rays of light from between the winter clouds, slowly melting the snow into slush. The spring robins pecked at the ground as other animals awoke from winter slumber. Light poured onto the fields of the farm, illuminating it in a pale light.

Jaci walked out of the small farm house, her work overalls on. Her normally erect ears pushed back by her red bandana. Humming to herself she wandered out to the barn. The animals made their noises as they received breakfast. After slopping the pigs, Jaci began the long process of mucking out the horse stalls.

It wasn't till late afternoon before the chores were done and Jaci could hear the sound of John in the fields. She went off to go eat and enjoy some alone time. Wandering to the town, a couple miles up the road, Jaci waved to all the people. Many of the older natives waving back while other stared. Jaci didn't care, used to stares.

Today was Easter, so the families were out on their egg hunts.

Jaci loved the human children she played with, they all loved her. She had watched many children grow up. They all grew up eventually and married. Every time she watched the children she felt a pang of sadness. she would probably never know what it felt like to fall in love or raise a family. So she played with the children till they left to live their own lives.

She walked, whistling as she enjoyed the scenery of spring. She liked to wander to the small park just pass the town. Noticing the group of kids she normally saw, she bounded over. They all had baskets and seemed to be searching for something. "What are you little one's up to?" Jaci asked. One little girl smiled and bounded over with the rest of the group. "Hello Jaci, its Easter and we are looking for the eggs the Easter Bunny left for us to find." Jaci laughed, she loved the tale of the Easter Bunny, still beleving in him after all these years. "Want to help us Jaci?" asked Amy, the Blonde. Jaci started to jump up and down. She loved Easter and egg hunts. "Okay I'll look around the bushes from behind so you don't have to wander too close to the forest." With a hop, skip and a jump, she bounded into the bushes.

Bunny POV

I finished hiding the last egg as I heard some of the kids closing in. They sounded excited and that never failed to put a smile on my ol' mug. I decided to hide on the other side and see how well they did. This was the last stop for my holiday, I could afford a minute.

"Jaci, did you find some?" I heard one little girl shout. I peeked through the bush and smiled as I noticed the kids' baskets, full of eggs already. Suddenly, A small, Dark cream pooka jumped out of the bush with another little ankle-biter on her back. She was tiny, wearing human overalls and her ears held back with a bandana. The kid slid off her, his basket full. "Wow Jaci, thank you so much. Would you like to keep an egg before we go home?" a small blond girl asked the Pooka female. The pooka leaned over the basket. Wiggled her nose then selected a Green, blue, pink and purple egg. The colors faded into each other with tiny little star details in the purple. "This one is pretty. Be safe on the way home, okay little ones?" The kids nodded and said goodbye. I hid as the pooka turned. My heart sped up, 'I thought I was the last one.' I thought. All of a sudden, I was knocked forward and my face hit the dirt. "Who are you? Why are you watching me and the children?" growled a voice. "If ya could get off, I would explain." I said after spitting out a mouthful of grass and soil. She rose and I sat up. She glared then her eyes softened in shock. She jumped over and sniffed me then stood up and moved back. "You're…like me." I nodded, probably looking just as surprised as the poor Sheila.

"The name's E. Aster Bunnymund, What is your, Sheila?" She smiled a bit. "I'm Jaci Dawson." I shook my head then Jaci tapped her foot. "I live in the farm up the road a bit, What are we exactly? I have never met one of my own kind before." Jaci asked, not one to beat around the bush. I shuffled my feet, "To tell ya the truth Sheila, I thought I was the last pooka." She looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, I sighed. "Our race was a race of Warrior rabbits that were wiped out a long, long time ago." I replied. I watched the delicate looking female sort of drop to the ground. She stared at the ground. "Sheila?" I asked she looked up then said. "Well maybe I won't be alone anymore." I was kind of hoping that as well.

"I have to get back to my Warren…" I said. The Sheila jumped up, "No please stay a little longer." She said grabbing onto my arm in desperation. I looked down into the Sheila's eyes. I decided to stay, spend some time with my own kind.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jaci led him to the farm, her home. She showed him her mother's gravesite, hoping maybe he could explain. "She must have escaped, but was too hurt to stay alive." Jaci said softly. Bunnymund got on one knee and bowed to the grave. "I'm sorry, do you remember her at all." Jaci sat down on her back legs. "No but I know she died protecting me now. Pa says she was a pretty red-brown color." Bunnymund nodded then noticed the setting sun. "I should go…" Jaci sighed then stared him in the eyes, her own filled with hope. "Will you come back tomorrow?" Bunnymund thought for a moment, and then opened a tunnel. "Of course." He said before saying goodbye and heading home.


	3. Ch 2: Curiousity

Disclaimer: Same shit as usual.

Several Months Later

Summer was turning to fall. All the animals near Jaci's home were preparing for hibernation. Jaci had been busy the last few days helping with the harvest, causing her to miss the last few days with Bunnymund, 'I hope he remembered about today' she thought worriedly. She shook the thought away and stood by their spot. She tapped the ground with her foot. Bunnymund said he had a tunnel near here so when she did this he would know she was there. Soon the ground moved and her friend popped up. "Aster!" she said bounding over to hug his waist. Bunnymund smiled, he never returned her hugs but her enthusiasm always brought a smile to his face

"G'day Sheila." He said softly but Jaci perked her ears. Something was wrong; his voice was laced with worry. "What's wrong Aster?" She asked releasing his waist and backing up to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to cut my visit short today." He said "I have some important business to take care of…" Jaci let a frown grace her face "What kind of business?" Bunnymund suddenly turned "Important Easter Bunny business." Jaci bounded in front of him. "More important than spending the day with me?" she asked a tad bit annoyed. Aster sighed. "I'll make it up to you." He then tapped the ground and went into his tunnel. "E. Aster Bunnymund, Tell me where your going!" She shouted after him as the tunnel closed.

Jaci stood in for a while longer. Then she decided she would follow Bunnymund to see why he was being so vague about what he was doing. She went over to the tunnel spot. The taps that Aster made were always the same. "Maybe if…" she said as she mimicked Aster's movement.

Thump, Thump.

The hole opened. "Yay, I did it!" Jaci exclaimed as she dove down the hole. She landed on the bottom and hid behind a stone. Bunnymund was headed down the tunnels. Trailing him closely, she started to follow would soon know what her friend was hiding.

Bunnymund rose from the snow and took off for the workshop. Jaci broke the surface of a cold layer of snow. "Brrrr." She said shivering. She then took a look around. She saw what appeared to be a large building on a mountain. Seeing Bunnymund heading for it, Jaci headed for the building.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

She turned the corner and peeked around. Bunnymund was talking to a floating boy dressed in blue with white hair. As she leaned closer to see if she could hear the conversation, Suddenly the boy looked in her direction. "Hey Bunny, the north Wind says you have a little stalker." Bunnymund turned and spotted Jaci. He shook his head at her stubbornness "How did ya get here Sheila?"

Jaci walked closer, "I figured out the tunnels, Aster! So I followed you!" Bunnymund tensed and Jack Frost laughed behind him. "The guy who claims to be un-trackable with ninja-like skills gets tracked by a girl with no training!" He said as he laughed. Jaci smiled "I'm Jaci. Who are you?" Jack looked down and smiled "Names Jack Frost, I make snow." Jaci nodded, "I've never seen snow because I'm usually hibernating." Bunnymund tapped her shoulder. "Come on inside. Hopefully North won't mind an extra guest." Jaci followed Bunnymund eagerly. "Who is North?" Jack answered "He's the guy that runs this place. Santa Claus." Jaci wiggled her nose in confusion. "You know Santa!" Jaci exclaimed. Jack looked at Bunny who shook his head.

As the trio entered the workshop, Jaci looked around. Toys and yetis filled the shop all around the building. Ever Curious, Jaci bounded over to tables. "What is all this for Aster?" a booming voice rang out "It is for Christmas vittle one." Bunnymund and Jack turned to the large white bearded Guardian who they called friend. "You must be North?" she asked the man nodded and Jaci smiled. "Your workshop is beautiful. I love Christmas." North looked at her warmly. Bunnymund smirked "Not as much as Easter I hope." He said puffing out his chest. North Chuckled "Although Christmas much better than Easter." Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Jaci, taking notice piped in "I think Easter is just as important. I love them both equally" Soon, Tooth and Sandy soon joined the Group, Causing Jaci to squeal in delight. "Why hello, who are you?" asked Tooth zipping around Jaci. Sandy used sand to form a question mark over his head. Jaci smiled, happy to meet more friends of Bunnymund's. "I'm Jaci, I'm Aster's friend." Tooth inspected her. "I thought Bunny was the last of his kind." Bunnymund gave Jaci a tender smile. "I thought so too mate, sure gave me quite the holy-dooly on Easter morning." Jaci beamed and teased "After I tackled you or before?" Jack let out a guffaw. "This I got to hear." He said flying down to stand next to Jaci.

Bunnymund stammered "She caught me by surprise, so shut your gob Frost!" Jack still laughed as Jaci giggled. "We're just teasing Aster." She said putting a paw on his shoulder. Bunnymund relaxed and even laughed a little. North and Sandy exchanged a glance. Then North gave Bunnymund a knowing look a"Bunny, you no tell us you had special lady friend." North said slyly.

Bunnymund felt his face heat up. Thank the Moon for fur. "She is not my Lady friend, ya bloody rat bag. She's just a friend." He said somewhat defensively. Jack took the opportunity to tease Bunnymund. "So are you special friends, Bunny? After all she is the only female left of your species." Bunnymund glared Daggers at Jack as Jaci didn't even notice the exchange. She was to busy looking up and around. North rubbed her head. "Vould you like a tour?" Jaci's eyes lite up like lights. "Yes, please!" she exclaimed then North led her with the other guardians.

Jaci hopped ahead while North explained to the other guardians why he had called them. "It seems that The Man in the Moon has sent a warning of great evil. Even worse than Pitch."

Jack perked up. He walked up next to North. "Worse than Pitch, Who is worse than Pitch?" North's face grew dark. "Pitches father, Timor Pavor. He disappeared into a long slumber and sent Pitch to do his dirty vork. Now vat he has sensed Pitch's defeat. He has returned to finish what he started eons ago."

"Where is he?" Tooth asked wringing her hands as she flittered about. "Ve are not sure where he is or when he will make a move." North replied as he told a Yeti to change a wing design on a toy plane. Jack raised an eyebrow. "So how do we defeat him?" North shrugged "Not sure. He plans to plunge the world into eternal darkness." Bunnymund scoffed, "Good thing I'm not afraid of anything mates." Jack Scoffed and smiled playfully. "What about dogs? You seemed pretty scared of Abbey when we met Jamie." Bunnymund was about to make a comeback when a crash filled the air.

The Guardians all turned to see Jaci, covered in red, blue and yellow paint. It dripped into greens and purples as it dripped. Phil Stood there with a bucket of yellow paint on his head, the paint steadily leaking onto his shoulder. He grunted and Jaci grinned up innocently. "Yellow really is not the color for you Phil," Jack said jokingly as he walked over and lifted the can off Phil with his staff. Jaci looked up at North. "Um, oops." She said embarrassed. North shook his head as Bunnymund walked up to her. "What am I gonna do with ya?" he said as he took a towel from an elf. He mopped up the paint from her eyes.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

**Hope you are enjoying the changes!**


	4. Ch 3: Father of Nightmares

Disclaimer: You know the Drill.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Bunnymund cleaned up Jaci with a warm cloth, it was way too cold for her to have soaked fur, and her overalls had been ruined so she lay without anything. "Thanks Aster." She said as he scrubbed with cloth. After Bunnymund finished, he noticed how much Jaci's fur had been disheveled. Holding back a laugh, he pointed to the mirror. Jaci looked confused then looked. Her dark cream fur puffed up in all directions. Jaci felt her face heat as she hurriedly groomed her fur to get it to lie flat. Bunnymund used his paws to help her, laughing as he did.

Jack, North, Tooth and Sandy stared at the two. Jack, who couldn't take it much longer, playfully said "Bunny, are you two going to get a room or will you actually discuss a plan with us." Bunnymund looked up at Jack, His displeasure at the comment showing clearly on his face. Jaci was clearly embarrassed. Bunnymund walked over and scowled. "Well seeing as we have NO information on where he is or even when the bloody arse is going to show his ugly mug…"

A cool laugh, laced with hidden poison filled the room. "Oh, Bunnymund insults behind an old friends back." The guardians all turned to look up on top of the balcony to the second floor. A tall, Dark Figure stood, holding a terrified elf by the hat, the poor creature holding onto it to avoid plunging to his death. "Timor!" growled North as the Guardians took their battle stance. The tall man's cloak fluttered in the wind, face hidden under the hood except for a pair of frightening deep yellow pupil-less eyes. "So good to see you all, how has my earth been?" he teased wickedly. "It seems like the world has forgotten my existence." He brought the small elf to his face. "However it should not be too hard to fix that small inconvenience."

"Put him down!" Shouted Jaci, her fists clenched tightly. She glared up at Timor who turned towards her upon hearing the order. He had not noticing the small Pooka till now. "Well, well who have we here? I thought my son and I destroyed all of the other Pookas ages ago. Save Bunnymund here." Bunnymund growled and noticed Jaci leap at Timor with a snarl. "Jaci, No!" He shouted. Timor seized the female by the throat just before she made contact. He dropped the small elf on the floor of the second story. "Put her down!" Jack growled as the guardians attacked, each of them being knocked away with one sweep of his hand.

He then turned his attention to Jaci, who struggled to free herself from. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I wonder what you're afraid of the most." Jaci froze, unable to tear herself from his eyes. "No, stop." She whispered as black nightmare sand started to coat her body. "Interesting trick, my son had some of my brains it seems." Jaci's eyes glazed over "Aster!" She screamed. Bunnymund was instantly up from the ground. He tossed a boomerang and managed to hit Timor in the hand. Timor dropped Jaci with a grunt. She fell, sand slowly releasing her. Sandy caught her with a pillow made of dream sand that he was riding and sent a blast of his own dream sand at Timor. Timor disappeared before it made contact.

"Come back here, ya bloody jackal!" shouted Bunnymund, only to receive no answer. Sandy lowered Jaci onto the ground. Bunnymund bounded over, taking her up in his arms. "Come on Sheila." North inspected her thoroughly. The young pooka was okay except for a few bruises. "She vill be fine Bunny. She is merely unconscious. Take her to infirmary to rest. Then we have much to discuss."

Bunnymund got to the infirmary and laid Jaci down onto a bed. She looked peaceful now, but still. Reaching over, he stroked her cheek. Then realizing what he was doing, pulled away and bounded off.

Later

Jaci awoke in a bed; she looked around then remembered what had happened. "Aster, Jack….Sandy?" she called then jumped out of bed, hopping through the shop to the balcony. North, Jack, Tooth, Sandy and Aster were all still talking about Timor. "Look, we'll defeat him just like we defeated Pitch." Jack stated sitting on top of the globe controls as Tooth interjected "But Timor is more powerful, he can conjure your greatest fears, Day or night. He is powerful enough to create not just fearlings but also minions designed to target only us. He started the Bubonic plague to feed off the fear it caused." North nodded and leaned onto the wall. "We shall protect the children of the world that is our duty as Guardians."

Aster looked nervous, he seemed unsettled. Jaci jumped to the lower floor catching the attention of the Guardians. "Is everything okay?" she asked as Jack came over. Bunnymund almost barreled into him. "Jaci, Are you alright?" Jaci nodded as Bunnymund sighed in relief. Jaci looked him over as well. She hugged him tightly. "I thought….he showed me…you all were." She felt tears prick her eyes at the thought of what she had seen. Bunnymund's eyes softened "It's all gonna be apples soon, 'okay Sheila." Tooth flittered down to put a hand on the rabbits shoulder.

Jaci looked over at Bunnymund. Who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, North looked upon her with tender eyes. "Take the young one home Bunny, she should rest." He said softly. Jaci smiled up at him. Jack then piped up, "I'll come too, and I've got to lay snow down in some cities along the way."

Bunny popped out of one of his tunnels soon to be followed by Jaci. Jack had chosen to ride the wind. The usually talkative pooka had been silent the whole way, the weight of the serious situation weighing heavy on her mind. As they came closer to the farm, Bunnymund finally voiced his thoughts "Jaci," Bunnymund said softly. Jaci looked up at him, He only called her by her name when he had something important to say. "I think you should consider staying away from me for awhile."

Jaci's eyes opened wide. "What! No!" She said almost yelling. Bunnymund glared at her. "Look, Timor could have killed you today. You do not have the training to face him again." Jaci narrowed her eyes, "I want to help!" Bunnymund shook his head, "No, I don't want you hurt." Jaci shook her head. Bunnymund turned and walked away "No means no." Jaci hopped around him and put her face in his. "But Aster, I want to help. Why are you acting this way?" Bunnymund seized her shoulders, Jaci laid her ears flat. He just stared at her long and hard. "I don't want you hurt, I care about you and I don't want Timor to use you to get to me." Jaci stared at him for a moment, and then she pulled Bunnymund into a hug. "I'm scared too Aster. I don't want to see you hurt." She said softly.

Bunnymund laid a paw on her head. "I know Sheila. But I have a duty and I can't afford to be distracted trying to watch you in battle." Jaci nodded into his fur, she could feel her heart breaking. She wanted to help him, be there to make sure he would be okay. "Why don't you train her?" called the loud voice of Jack Frost. Jaci and Bunnymund both looked up. Jack was sitting on a tree branch, frozen ice hanging off it. "Train her so she can at least defend herself." Bunnymund looked at Jack as if he was insane. "Frost, I can't with all the problems now, I won't have time to come here and train her." He said frustrated with the teen for even suggesting it. Jack raised a frozen white eyebrow. "Then have her stay in the Warren."

"No…" Bunnymund started to say but Jack intervened "She'll be safer there; Jaci may get hurt if Timor plans to target her. This way she'll be safe, even when you can't be there." Jaci looked at Bunnymund. Her brown eyes begging him, even Bunnymund knew the little frostbite had a point. He could have the Sentinel eggs watch her while he was away. "Fine," Bunnymund said, turning to Jaci "Go home, leave a note and grab some belongings." Jaci took off for the farm house, eager for her adventure.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jaci left a heartfelt note near her mother's bedside, telling her not to worry and she would be back soon. Then she gathered a few things in a back pack and bounded back to Bunnymund and Jack.

Bunnymund sighed when he saw her. "Okay…Come on Sheila." He said as he thumped the ground. 'Damn you Frost.' He thought as Jaci jumped in with a squeal of glee.


	5. Ch 4: The Warren

**Disclaimer: Same stuff I usually write. (See chapter 1, top page)**

**So, I got a lot of comments on Jack last chapter. He's an ass but we all love him for it. **** Now things may get a little Rated M in this chapter for violence and Bunnymund's perverted thoughts. (the poor guy hasn't lived with a female of his kind for centuries. so I had to give him a few because I'm evil like that) Jaci has a few of her own perverted thoughts but being raised around animals in forests they are not so taboo.**

**Also I am going to try and give the other Guardians larger speaking parts, little points that focus on them more and develop them in the story. **

**So sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jaci was rather excited to finally see the place Bunnymund called home. She knew it was for her own protection but she couldn't help but feel happy. Being with him just made her so happy. To see him happy made her heart soar, especially when it was because of her. She wanted to see everything he cared about just so she could love what he loved. She didn't understand the feeling she felt with Bunnymund but they felt good so she figured that was a good enough explanation.

Bunnymund hopped in front of Jaci, thinking of ways to melt Jack when he took a turn. He entered the Warren, Jaci following close behind. "Welcome to the Warren." He said, a hint of Pride in his voice. The beautiful sight, Jaci admired the plants, the river of color and all the flowers that filled the air with pleasant aroma. Jaci hopped ahead and looked at some of the flowers, a pretty red one. "This smells good." She said reaching for it. "Jaci, I wouldn't…" it was too late as a puff of paint dust hit her in the face. "Not again…" she groaned as Bunnymund proceeded to fall over laughing.

He didn't stop till he noticed Jaci standing over him with a yellow flower aimed at him, an evil grin on her face. She squeezed the flower, covering his face with yellow. Bunnymund rose and dove for her, picking up a blue flower as Jaci ran. He managed to tackle her and they rolled around as he coated her in blue. Until Jaci gained the upper hand and pushed him into river. Bunnymund went under and didn't come up for a minute.

"Aster?" Jaci said as she approached the rainbow water. "Aster…" Suddenly, a large multi-colored Bunnymund grabbed her around the waist. "Gotcha Sheila!" he said pulling her in.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZ**

Bunnymund lay in the soft grass, cleaning himself as Jaci lay sleeping. He had been having fun. It's was nice to get his mind off of the impending danger. He finished cleaning and looked over at Jaci. She was twitching and it made him smile. He couldn't understand how she did it, but she made him feel like he was a kit* again. He hadn't felt like that for a long time. He suddenly felt his eyes wander… "_She is the last female…you could repopulate…_" his thoughts whispered. Bunnymund shook his head. "_No…I couldn't. Jaci is…Beautiful and all but…she's my friend and she probably doesn't think of me that way." _Bunnymund rose, he needed to stop thinking like that. He sighed heavily and gazed over at the young pooka. She was still asleep. "Come on Sheila, you should come eat somethin'." Jaci rose and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and then looked at Bunnymund with a tired smile. "What are we going to eat?" Bunnymund smirked "I hope ya like carrots."

His little burrow was all dressed up like a little house. A table with all his paints and brushes, a small grassy nest in the corner, and a several selves carved into the rock wall. The shelves filled with various vegetables, jars and other things. Bunny took down some carrots, lettuce and various other vegetables and hurriedly cleared his small table, slightly embarrassed by the mess.

The two sat at the table and Bunnymund was quite, not sure what to say. "Aster, did all the pookas live in this Warren?" Bunnymund looked up, used to her questions but still a pain pricked his heart at the memories. "Yeah, we did." He said softly, Jaci looked down "I'm sorry…" Bunnymund smiled as he finished his food, stood and walked by her. He smiled "its fine Sheila, take my bed for the night. I'll sleep in the grass." Jaci nodded and watched him as he left. Jaci was left alone with her own thoughts, "What is this feeling?" she asked herself. The feelings she got around Bunnymund were strange and foreign to her…she shook off the feeling and went ahead to bed. The grassy nest was comfy and smelt like Bunnymund, a musky scent of grass, sunshine and the dusty outback.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZ**

Meanwhile at the North Pole

Jack floated around the workshop, while North ordered around yetis. "So what do you think about Jaci?" Jack asked the large, bearded man. North smiled "I very much like her sense of wonder, she reminds me of myself," he said then added "A younger self." Jack Smiled "Yeah she's fun. Kinda makes me wonder why she hangs out with Bunny. He's a little…Boring, serious and has no sense of humor." North chuckled, "Vhich is why they are good for each other." He said, his old blue eyes twinkling. Jack shrugged, "I guess, she did manage to make him laugh several times today. I don't think any of us have managed that. We can maybe once or twice a day sure, but not nearly as often as she does."

Jack then rose, stretched and headed for the door. "See ya tomorrow north, I've got snow to lie across Germany." North nodded towards the young winter spirit as he left. Then he headed for his work room. Inside was his table, full of new toy designs carved from ice. Just above the mantel, lay a small picture. North went over to the fire and picked it up. He was in it, along with Tooth, Sandy and Bunny. All of them happy as North himself stood, ready for his Christmas flight. An elder woman stood with him, dressed for Christmas Eve. The woman looked so full of life and spark; a fire could be seen in her eyes. North sighed and began speaking to what seemed to be the wind. "I do very much miss you Noelle, My Christmas star." He wiped away a small tear, placed the picture back to its spot, and then proceeded to leave the room. He wouldn't get much sleep that night.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Back at the Warren

Bunnymund lay in the grass, trying to sleep but finding his thoughts kept returning to Jaci. He knew his feeling for the Sheila had grown but he refused to accept it. He was afraid, he was afraid of losing her when Timor had grabbed her. When she screamed, he wanted so much to take her place. With a sigh the Pooka managed to fall into sleep.

***WARNING M RATING (SHEILD YOUR EYES)**

Bunnymund's dream

_Bunnymund hopped into his warren, another successful Easter completed. He spotted Jaci, playing with the egglets. He managed to sneak up behind her and grab her tiny waist. "Hello Sheila, how was the Warren while I was gone. Jaci turned and leapt up to kiss him. "Everything went well, I missed you." Bunnymund smiled tenderly and leaned to kiss her again, this time lingering for a minute. Jaci deepened their kiss, letting her paw wanders his body as he placed one of his behind her head. Jaci suddenly pulled him down and they both lay on the ground. Bunnymund then let his paws wander…Jaci pushed him away with a giggle. She was suddenly taking off for his burrow. Bunnymund smirked and gave chase. He entered the burrow; Jaci laid spread out on his nest. _

_Bunnymund hopped over, "Why'd ya run Sheila, you know I don't like being teased." Jaci smiled and muttered "I didn't want the egglets to see us." Bunnymund smiled and nuzzled the young doe. "Good, we don't want the Googy's watching us have a naughty." He whispered as he put a tentative paw near his mates soaking wet nether regions. "Be gentle Aster, I'm still not as experienced as you." Jaci whispered as Bunnymund played with her, his own size growing. _

"_I will Sheila, I could never hurt you." He whispered as he slid over top of her, kissing up her belly as he did. "Aster…" She moaned as the male mounted her, sliding himself into the female. Bunnymund thrusted gently at first, picking up speed slowly until they fell into a rhythm. He locked eyes with his lover, delving into the deep earthy pools. They were so full of love, happiness. It wasn't long before Bunnymund felt his climax approach. "Aster!" screamed Jaci._

End dream

Bunnymund woke with a start. He shook his head and panted his heart racing. He looked around and silently scolded himself. He then looked down and saw his current "predicament" "Fuck me dead." He hissed. "Sandy, I will kill you for this."

Jaci meanwhile, lay in bed. Her dreams swirling above her head in Sandman's dream sand.

Jaci dream

_Jaci woke up, and sighed as she felt a warm and furry body next to her own. "Sleep well, Sheila?" He asked, gently kissing the top of her head. Jaci nodded and rose, placing a paw on her swollen belly. The little one inside kicked around irritably. "I don't think our little one enjoyed our "Activity" last night." She said jokingly stroking the lump. Bunnymund smiled and laid a paw on top of hers. "Well if his mother weren't so beautiful." He said nuzzling her gently. Jaci moaned a little as he nibbled her neck. "Aster…" she whispered as the male turned her onto her side, he spooned behind her. Wrapping his arms around her chest he slowly entered her. _

"_Jaci…" he whispered_

End

Jaci awoke to the sound of her name being called. "Jaci, come out here!" Jaci stood, trying to put her dream aside. She walked into the warren. Bunnymund stood a couple feet away. Jaci felt her face heat as she watched him, remembering her dream. Part of her wished it had been real. Bunnymund smiled awkwardly. "I thought I could show you a few things about defending yerself." Jaci nodded and Bunnymund wouldn't meet her eyes, which worried Jaci. But she followed Bunnymund off to practice.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

**So I hope you all liked this chapter. Next one is in progress and I'll try to post it soon. Let's just say College is annoying when it comes to time consumption. _**

**Sandman is trolling them both in an attempt to get them together by the way. like a boss.**


	6. Ch 5: Fights

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. (See top of first chapter)**

**Now, this chapter is when Timor starts to become a bit of an Assbutt with his son's nightmare sand. (Thumbs up to whoever catches the Supernatural reference I threw into that sentence.) **

**So many followers now…I feel so powerful, Tee hee. **

**Now my minions go forth and read!**

Jaci dove for Bunnymund, who dodged her move gracefully. Jaci landed and went for his legs. Bunnymund jumped up and gently kicked her away. Jaci rose and shook the dirt from her fur. "Again," Bunnymund said and Jaci rose. Diving for him again, Bunnymund sidestepped But Jaci managed to get a blow in by changing direction before she landed. Bunnymund turned quickly and tripped the Pooka, who fell flat on her back in the dirt.

"Again." Bunnymund said simply but Jaci didn't even bother getting up this time. "Can't we take a break?" She asked, a little discouraged at the failure. "No, we still have an hour set aside." Jaci scowled. Bunnymund had barely spoken the entire training session. "Well maybe if you would tell me what I was doing wrong, I would be improving!" She exclaimed with frustration. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes, "Look Sheila, if I pointed out everything you were doing wrong, We'd be here all day." Jaci snorted frustration and sore muscles adding bite to her words "Then why teach me at all, I'm clearly hopeless!" She spat "Why don't you want to teach me how to fight!?"

Bunnymund just shook his head, not answering. Jaci shook off her fur, turned and took off. "Where are you going?" Jaci shouted back "Away from you!" She took off for the tunnels, heading for the one that led to the surface.

"Jaci, Get back here!" Bunnymund shouted after her. He watched her disappear up the tunnel. "Fuck it." He said as he threw a boomerang. He was too busy seething to notice it come back. THWACK! Bunnymund looked up at the top of the Warren, stars filling his eyes. "Bloody Hell!"

Jaci came up to the surface; Snow lay on the ground of Burgess. Jaci almost forgot her anger. She shivered slightly but kept running. Where there is snow, there must be Jack Frost.

She found Jack, playing with some kids. He quickly spotted the Pooka in the bushes. "Jaci, what are you doing here?" He asked flying over, the kids following him. "Aster and I fought. He is being such a jerk about training me…" Jack smiled "Trouble between lovers." Before Jaci could object, a small boy with brown hair and eyes asked "Hi, I'm Jamie. Who are you?" Jaci looked over and smiled. "I'm Jaci, I'm friends with Jack and the other Guardians." Jamie called the others over. The other kids gathered around asking her questions. "Are you Bunny's wife?" Asked Pippa innocently, making Jaci blush. "I don't think he likes me that way." She said as Jamie suddenly said, smiling "Can you throw a snowball?"

Bunny hopped out of his tunnel, Jaci's scent had led to Burgess. Bunnymund really couldn't understand how Jaci got here. Only he could work the tunnels, the first time she had done it had been a fluke. At least he had thought it was a fluke. Bunnymund couldn't help but still be angry, more at himself than Jaci. She'd been right, he was holding back.

He didn't want to get too close, after all the feelings he felt yesterday. He wanted to keep Jaci at a distance; he was trying not to admit…

The sound of a snowball fight and the playful laugh of Jaci sent Bunnymund in the direction. Jaci was romping through the snow, the twins; Claude and Caleb on her back as she tried to outrun Jack with the boys shoot snowballs at him. Jamie looked over to Bunnymund's hiding spot and walked over. "Hi Bunny, what are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the large Pooka. "Nothin', I'm just watchin'…what do ya care Ankle biter?" He said gruffly to the boy, Jamie smiled then shook his head. "I think you and Jaci fought and you don't know what to say to her." Bunnymund grunted and kept looking at Jaci. Damn kid was too observant for his own good. She threw snowballs at Jack, who then noticed Bunnymund. An evil grin spread across his face as he called to wind. Bunnymund fell forward as the cold wind pushed. He landed at Jaci's feet, she helped him up. "What are you doing here?" she said letting her face fall slightly.

Bunnymund shook the snow from his fur. "Sheila…I just wanted to apologize…you're right I was trying to sorta keep ya at arms length…" Jaci shook her head. "Its fine, you just need to teach me how to fight so you don't have to worry about me so much." She said giving him a little glare. "I can take care of myself Aster." Bunnymund sighed and then was hit with a snowball in the back. Bunnymund turned quickly; Jamie stood with three snowballs and hurled one at Bunnymund. Jaci picked up the boy and yelled "Catch us if you can!"

Bunnymund took off after the pair, kicking up snow and slush. "Get back here!" He said as the other kids took sides and Snowballs started to fly.

**Sorry for a short chapter. I wanted to give all of you a new chapter to start the week off.**

**Next chapter, Jack will attempt to get the two Pooka's together. Meanwhile, Timor decides to emerge from the shadows to strike at the heart of each Guardian.**

**Reviews and Favorites are appreciated and thanks to all my minions for all the lovely feed back. :D**


	7. Ch 6: The Workshop Burns

**Disclaimer: (See chapter 1, top of page )**

**Another chapter, thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews. **** I love them all so much. **

**So welcome my new minions as well as my old. **

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Bunnymund and Jaci collapsed in the warren, their fur soaked with melted snow. Jack floated in behind them, laughing at the two of them. Jaci smiled and bounced up "That was fun, I forgot how much fun snow is!" She exclaimed bouncing around the warren. Bunnymund just groaned from the ground, "_Where in the hell does she get her energy?" _Bunnymund thought quizzically. Jaci just smiled down at him, "Are you okay Aster?" She asked.

Suddenly, the northern lights filled the warren. Bunnymund was up in an instant; Jack looked down at the Pooka and nodded. Bunnymund turned to Jaci, who looked at him concerned. "Aster…" she said quizzically. Bunnymund replied "Jaci, I need you to watch the warren. Those lights means a guardian emergency, I'll explain later but stay in the warren for now." Jaci nodded and hugged him around the waist. Bunnymund stiffened as Jaci said "Be careful and come home safe." Bunnymund hugged her back. "You can count on it Sheila." He then took off for a tunnel with Jack Following close behind.

"I'll take care of the Kangaroo, Don't worry Jaci!" Jack shouted back to his friend, hoping to comfort her as the pair sped off for North's workshop.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jack and Bunnymund came out of the tunnel to be met by snow. A strange smell filled Bunnymund's nostrils immediately. He already knew what had happened by the time Jack let out a yell. In the distance, the workshop was ablaze. It seemed to be a bright beacon of destruction amongst the pure white snow. Jack flew with the wind at top speed, as Bunnymund, ignoring the cold, ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

Outside the workshop, North was running in and out. Yetis carried arm-loads of elves and as many toys as could be salvaged. The smell of burning wood, paint and metal was almost unbearable for Bunnymund. Even so, he told Jack to stay outside and help the elves. Bunnymund dove into the inferno; he saw Sandy and Tooth, Fighting to tame the flames with water and sand. He raced about, grabbing toys, elves and whatever else he could find.

He brought in snow to try and cool the blaze, but all seemed futile. Suddenly a cry of an elf filled his ears. Bunnymund headed deeper into the flames, calling out for the poor creature. He finally reached the area where the cry was coming from. North's work room.

Timor sat in North's chair, the flames not even touching him. He looked over at the Bunny with emotionless eyes.

"Nice to see you again Aster, How is your little pooka friend?" he said coolly

Bunnymund went for him. But he grasped nothing but air. "Temper, temper," Timor said, lifting his hand to wag his index finger. "Don't be rude, I suppose you don't like my work?" Bunnymund growled "Put it out." He ordered, throwing a boomerang at the Dark spirit. It flew right through the dark figure. Timor laughed a laugh that could send chills up the spin of even the bravest of warriors, a laugh so cold.

"I wouldn't spend too much time here. I find multi-tasking is a good way to spread my will." Timor said arrogantly, a cruel smiling forming under his hood. "And Pooka meat is such a fine delicacy." Bunnymund felt his heart skip a beat. He dove for Timor, who cackled and said "I will destroy all you love, all you cherish, and the world will be under my rule of darkness once more." Bunnymund turned, trying to pinpoint where Timor was. "I can sense your fear. The girl, you fight your feelings but…" Bunnymund watched as the black sand came from below, wrapping him in darkness. "She is your weakness, I know all your weaknesses and I will take back my world. You won't know when I will strike," Timor said as the sand fell over Bunnymund face, Timor leaned in close.

"But I will come for her."

Bunnymund fought but he soon fell into a nightmare of his greatest fears. The warren engulfed in flames and the screams of thousands of Pookas as they all died slowly.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZ**

"Bunny, Wake up!" "Is he going to be okay?"

Bunnymund awoke to the sound of his friends' worried voices. "_What, what happened…The workshop!" _Bunnymund shot up. "The Workshop…Timor!" Jack met the Pooka's eyes, hurt brimmed the soft blue eyes. "We put the fire out but…" Tooth gestured to the workshop. A blackened husk of what it used to be. The windows all shattered, Soaked with wet soot and burnt debris. Half burnt toys filled the ground.

Bunnymund looked over at North, who had his back to the rest of the Guardians, staring blankly at the burnt shop. He seemed in a trance, unable to look away. Bunnymund growled, punching the mountainside in an attempt to relieve his anger. Tooth went over to North, along with Sandy in an attempt to comfort the large Russian.

Suddenly, Bunnymund remembered Timor's words. "_I find multi-tasking is a good way to spread my will."_ Bunnymund looked towards the other guardians. "Timor…he said he might have attacked the other places…I have to go the warren!" He shouted opening a tunnel; the others raced to the warren with him, knowing they were needed.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jaci was amazed when the Guardians entered. All of them covered in soot, Burns covered North's hands and arms, Tooth's normally sparkling feathers of many hues, covered in black and dampness. Jack was grey all over.

Jaci saw Bunnymund, his knuckles dripping with blood, singed fur and various patches of burnt skin. She ran over. Bunnymund got to her first. "Jaci, you're okay!" He said, pulling her close. Jaci shook in his arms, placing a paw on his cheek. Breaking away, She led them to the little burrow and started to get them all cleaned up. She walked over to the shelf and picked up a jar, she opened it and sniffed, "Comfrey and Witch Hazel," She muttered then reached around for some lavender oil. Bunnymund kept herbs around for small remedies. Good thing Jaci's mama taught her a thing or two about natural remedies.

Jaci mixed the herbs into a bowl, smashing them into a paste. She poured water into a bowl and put a rag in it to soak. "What happened?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. "Timor…he attacked the workshop." Jack said sadly as Jaci cleaned away the soot and washed his cuts. She moved quickly to Toothiana, who used a washcloth to clean her sooty feathers. "He burned it all down; it vill take year to rebuild at most…" North said sadly. Jaci put a poultice of herbs and flowers on North's burns, wrapping them gently. Jaci's eyes filled as she placed a paw on the man's hand. North looked up at the small comfort.

Jaci moved to Bunnymund, she cleaned up his knuckles and bandaged the bad burns. "We were worried he might have attacked elsewhere…so I came back to make sure…" Tooth floated forward, hovering over North. "I must go see that my palace is okay and make sure it is protected." She said softly and Sandy nodded, a picture of himself following Tooth appearing in sand on top of his head.

"I'll bring Sandy with just in case." Tooth said fluttering down to place a hand on North's shoulder. "We'll figure out what to do." She said before flying off, Sandy floating behind closely. North rose, "I must see to yetis and elves, they vill be confused." Bunnymund looked up at him. "If ya need a place to stay mate, my tunnels are always open." He said, North nodded and sundered away, a noticeable limp in his step. Jack looked at Bunnymund who nodded. Jack began to follow North back to the pole.

Jaci looked up at Bunnymund, her eyes filled with concern. "Let's finish wrapping these." She said pulling him over to sit. Jaci cleans and takes care of Bunnymund's, his mind lost in his thoughts. "_I wonder what's wrong…" _Wondered Jaci as she finished cleaning up the blood and burns. Bunnymund rose, heading for the direction of his nest. "I'm gonna go get some sleep Sheila…wake me if something happens." Jaci nodded, then headed out into the warren. She decided to lay by the color river, to let her thoughts wander. Her concerns for Bunnymund, her feelings for him, were beginning to make her wonder. "I…is this love?" she asked aloud "Could… am I in love with him?" Jaci decided to leave the warren. She would ask someone what love felt like…she decided to go to North, mostly because she wanted to check on the guardian.

Hopping into the Tunnels, she made her way to the pole.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jaci popped up just outside the shop, or what was once the workshop. North stood solemnly, alone staring. "North," Jaci said gently "Where is Jack?" North turned and smiled at the young Pooka. "Jack went to take Yetis and elves to Tooth's. She giving us place to stay for now. I was going to go into wreckage to search for anything salvageable but…" Jaci smiled "I'll go look, you rest." With that she bounded off into the wreckage.

Jaci couldn't help but feel sad. The workshop had made her so happy, it was so busy and filled with wondrous things. Now every step was marked with destruction, she couldn't help but tried to find anything to use. She managed to find some tools not too badly destroyed. She then hopped into a room, North's workroom. She searched through burnt debris, finding a few tools and toy parts. She stepped by the mantle and inspected the fireplace. She sorted through the soot and found a picture frame, she pulled it out. The picture was of North and the other guardians.

The woman she didn't recognize peaked her interest, making her sure this picture was important. Scurrying out, she met North outside. "I found some things, mostly tools and toy parts." She said as the elder smiled slightly, she then handed him the picture. "This must have fallen into the fireplace; it somehow must have escaped the blaze." North's eyes widened, he tears came to his eyes. "I thought this was destroyed for sure…" He whispered, a smile coming to his eyes. He stared at it for a moment then looked up at Jaci. He hugged her mightily. "Thank you Jaci, this picture…it is one of the only ones I had of Noelle." He said happily. Jaci smiled; glad she had brought a smile to the man.

"Who is Noelle?" She asked as North sat her down. His eyes twinkled, "She was my wife. She was killed by Pitch Black, Timor's son, when he battled us ages ago…She died protecting me." Jaci's eyes widened, "I'm sorry…what was she like?" North looked down at the photo. "So full of fire and light, she could get even the most stubborn of fools to do what she wanted." He said chuckling. "And she was so full of wonder and love."

Jaci then remembered what she wanted to ask North "What does love feel like North?" He looked down on her "Bunny caught your fancy has he?" Jaci looked down, feeling her face heat. "I just…He makes me so happy, every time he smiles at me, that look he gets when he's showing me something he's proud of…I want to love everything he loves just so I can share it with him." She said closing her eyes, Picturing Bunnymund smiling while they played in the snow. "I know he acts all tough but when I'm with him, he is so gentle and kind. I know he can be stubborn and a little rough sometimes but I don't mind it. I just don't know what to call this feeling…" North patted her head, meeting her eyes.

"I never heard better description of love." Jaci smiled, this meant. "I love him, but I…how do I tell him." She exclaimed then sat down, a concerned look on her face. "What if he doesn't…love me back?" North smiled kindly "Well, you will never know unless you tell him." Jaci jumped up again and nodded "I have to try." She hugged the large man and ran off saying "Thank you so much North! I will come back later to help you look some more! I promise!" North chuckled as she disappeared into the tunnel, gazing at his photo. "You would have liked her, my little Christmas star. So full of life and wonder like you."

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLLZLLZLZLZLZLZL**

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I put a lot of work into it. **

**Reviews welcomed as are favorites and follows.**

**And will Bunny feel the same way! Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Ch 7: Love and Torture

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 top of page.**

**I hope you all enjoyed last chapter.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. This chapter will be more Bunny centric**

**I hope you enjoy! And I put Supernatural line in here. Shout out to whoever gets it.**

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jack floated around Tooth's palace, trying to help the elves and yetis get comfortable as the little fairies tried to get their jobs done. "Jack, I'm worried about North, he seems so broken…" Tooth said worriedly, biting her lower lip. Jack looked up from creating makeshift beds. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but we need to get the shop rebuilt as soon as possible." Suddenly a hole appeared on the floor. Up popped Jaci, looking confused. "This isn't the Warren…" She mumbled. Jack floated over her head, laughing. "Take a wrong turn at Albuquerque?" He teased. The reference went over Jaci's head completely. "I don't understand that reference." She said staring blankly at him.

Tooth smiled, "Welcome to my Palace." She said as she fluttered forward. Jaci looked over at all the displaced elves and yetis. "Can I help at all…I was on my way to see Aster but…I think I'm having second thoughts." That perked Jack's interest, he landed on the ground. "Are you finally confessing your love to Bunny?" Jaci felt her face heat and she quickly retorted "No!" Then she looked down, "Maybe…okay yes." Tooth smiled and flitted around smiling and cheering "Yay! Then why are you having second thoughts?" Jaci sighed, moving over to help Jack construct some beds. "With Timor, North's shop and everything going on…I just don't know if the right time is now." Tooth nodded and quickly directed her fairies. "There are two molars in Cuba and a bicuspid in the U.K" She commanded. "Thank Manny North will be here soon to help wrangle the elves, they can be so rambunctious." Jaci looked up quizzically.

"Who's Manny?" she asked, Jack shook his head. "The Man in the Moon, he's like our Boss. He chooses Guardians and sends of signs of Danger. He tells us how to best protect the children of the world." Tooth nodded, directing fairies as she spoke. "He has been here longer than any of us. He chose us all and gave us new purposes as Guardians."

Jaci nodded and sat down to think about it. She had been named after the moon so she felt a little proud of that. "I hope I get to meet him one day." Jack smirked "Admit your love to Bunny and you may just get the opportunity."

Jaci smiled and thought to herself. "_I'm more afraid of him not feeling the same way…"_ She sighed and Jack shook his head. He would never understand why it was so hard for either Pooka could just admit they had feelings for each other. He saw how happy Jaci made Bunnymund. Even if the pooka and he argued sometimes, he wanted him to be happy. "_Plus, he tends to lighten up around her anyway."_ He thought with a chuckle. Jaci had wandered over to the elves, climbing up the pooka with glee. Jaci was patient, running around with them on her back in an effort to cheer up the dirty elves.

"It won't be hard to rebuild." Jaci said suddenly, taking a mighty leap almost ten feet into the air, she barely noticed the elves almost fall off of her back. Jack raised an eyebrow and Tooth turned to stare. Jaci smiled so widely, like a dog that had just been given a treat. "We can rebuild the shop, we can salvage what's left and I can show you how to build it. I've raised a barn, this isn't much different. " Jack and Tooth gave each other a look as if to ask why they hadn't thought of that.

"Let's do it" said Jack, a determined grin splitting across his face.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Bunnymund awoke from his long nap with a yawn. He rose and hopped out of bed, Jaci not to be seen anywhere. Bunnymund felt himself panic but then he saw a note. It was placed gently on the table.

**Dear Aster,**

**I went to the pole to check on North and the yetis and elves.**

**Try to get some rest and I'll see you soon.**

**Love, **

**Jaci**

Bunnymund smiled in relief, he chuckled and walked over to the shelves to get some food. He began to think about Jaci and how his feelings for her seemed to grow at almost every thought of her. "_Could she have feeling for me as well_?" he thought, taking out some food with a wince as his wounds stung mercilessly with the action. "I would say so." Came the smooth but cold voice that had been torturing Bunnymund. Turning with a menacing growl, Bunnymund readied himself to attack. Timor sat at the table, smirking at him. Bunnymund only had time to grab for a boomerang before Nightmare sand engulfed him in blackness and fear.

Bunnymund's nightmare

Bunnymund ran through the burning warren. The scream of thousands of Pookas filling his ears but His only thought was of his family. He had to find his family and he had to do it quickly. He passed many corpses. He recognized friends as he ran, the stench of their deaths filling his nose. He ran into his parent's burrow, where he found his mother. Her body crushed and distorted by falling debris. Her eyes, usually playful, now looked frightened and pained, he had closed her eyes out of respect. He hopped faster, unable to find his father as other Pookas dashed around, trying to find loved ones or escape.

He ran to the opening of the warren, finding a sight that made him finally lose it. His sister lay dead by the opening. Her stomach completely gutted open, her unborn kits spilling out. He cried out, he couldn't take it. He slowly walked over, tears pouring down his face. "Kala…" he whispered, closing her frightened blue eyes. Her normally white coat stained in blood and innards.

END

Bunnymund was awoken by a searing pain in his side. He opened his eyes to see Timor, standing in front of him, a blade fashioned from a nightmare, now made solid by his own powers. Bunnymund was hanging in the center of a large black room, tied by his arms and legs with black sand. Timor circled him, smiling cockily. "Do you like what I've done with your Warren? It was so much fun to re-design after I disposed of those pesky eggs." Bunnymund lunged at the Evil spirit, pulling at the bonds that held him in place.

Timor cackled and lifted the Pooka's chin with the tip of the blade. "You are so tough Aster. It will be fun breaking your spirit." Bunnymund spat in his eye, making the King of all evil glare daggers as he remained proudly standing.

Timor lifted his hand and wiped it away. "You will regret that," He said in a matter of fact tone. "First your Body," Timor said, slashing the blade across the Pooka's chest. Blood welled up instantly as Bunnymund hissed in pain. Timor made 20 other blows, five on Bunnymund's arms, five on his stomach, five on his legs and five across his back. Bunnymund grunted, taking the pain as best he could.

With a snap of his fingers, Timor called nightmare sand to him. The sand began engulfing the Pooka's head. "Then I shall break your mind." Timor stated. "Let's see which is weaker.

Bunnymund let out a blood-curdling scream of pain that echoed throughout the tunnels.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on posting the next one soon as well.**

**Feel free to review if you like.**

**Will Bunny be saved?**


	9. Ch 8: Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jaci and Timor

Shout out to Amaya Loves Joo ( u/1396503/ )

She found my Supernatural reference first.

So I know you're all dying to see what happens to Bunny and to see if he is saved

So go forth, my minions.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL

Bunnymund opened his eyes, his breathing labored. He could taste blood in his mouth and the heaviness of the half-dried blood on his fur from his wounds.

"_How long have I been here…feels like days?" _He thought as he heard the near silent entry of Timor. He looked up, barely able to lift his head to glare at the villain. "You have only been here a few hours my friend. Weakening already?" Timor simpered, his eyes full of judgment. Bunnymund lunged at him, his only reward the reopening of most of his arm and back wounds. Timor raised his blade again, determined to destroy the spirit of the Easter Bunny. "I've already sent my Nightmares and soldiers to spread my evil." He said slashing at the Pooka's chest, being sure to hit the half healed burns. "I will destroy the innocence you fight so hard to protect; all the children will learn to follow my will." Timor lifted the now unconscious Guardian's head. Eyes nothing but deep black pools of evil and malice, the blade shortened and he dug into Bunnymund's left eye.

The screams reverberated off the walls, Timor smiled as he stepped away.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZ

Meanwhile

Jaci hammered in several nails into the structure of the new Workshop. North had perked up as the project progressed. Singing Old Russian carols as he helped the yetis haul wood through portals as well as various other tools and supplies. Jack hammered together the lower supports while Tooth's available fairies delivered any tools needed. Sandy was floating around directing and using sand to lift wood up to hold into place for nailing in.

Jaci leapt down from her beam as she finished. Jack called down at her. "Go wake up the Easter Kangaroo, we could use and extra set of paws. Jaci nodded nervously, jumping away from the supports. Jaci hesitated for a moment, her heart thumping at the thought of seeing Bunnymund. North placed a hand on the doe's shoulder. She looked up and North smiled. "Tell him when you ready to tell him." He said kindly, his blue eyes lively once again.

Jaci nodded, returning the smile with a small one of her own. She thumped the ground and a hole opened. Suddenly, Long arms of nightmare sand grabbed for Jaci. North smashes a long piece of wood at the black sand. Which retreat into the tunnels, Jaci felt fear grip her heart. "Timor has the Warren." She whispers. Jaci goes to dive down the tunnel but it closes and Sandy uses his sand whips to grab her. "Think Jaci, is dangerous down there." Jaci fought the Guardian of Dreams grasp, tears forming in her eyes. "He has Aster….we need to help Aster!" Jack took hold of the struggling Pooka's head. "You can't help him if you get yourself captured!" He scolded, as Jaci stopped struggling. Her chest heaved up and down. Tooth flitted over, "Jack's right," She said as North lowered Jaci to the ground. "We need a plan." North's face hardened, he unsheathed his swords. "We will ready selves for battle and attack Timor at dawn." He said lowly.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZL

Back at the Tooth Palace, Jaci practiced with the sling that North had given her. Each stone hit wherever Jaci aimed without missing, helping the Pooka feel more confident. Jaci couldn't get her mind off of Bunnymund. She sighed and suddenly felt the light of the moon on her fur.

Looking up, she smiled. "You must be the Man in the Moon. Jack and Tooth were talking about you. I'm Jaci." Manny didn't answer. Jaci sighed again, her heart heavy. "What does Timor want? Why does he do these things?" she said sitting on the ground as she started to cry.

Then Manny displayed his pictures in the moonlight. Jaci looked down at them as the images formed. A shadow of Timor and another of what looked to be Manny himself, the pair looked happy in one scene but then it dissolved to one of them arguing. Timor attacked Manny, his body distorting. The scene soon changed to one of war then of Timor falling into a black hole in the ground, bars placed above it. Timor was defeated and locked away to suffer alone.

Jaci looked up at Manny, "You were friends, Partners. But Timor was tired of taking orders and tried to take over like he is now. Evil and Jealousy have twisted his heart and mind." Jaci nodded and Manny disappeared. "Wait!" she shouted after the Spirit. But it was too late, she was alone again. Jaci dried her eyes and started her practice again, only to suddenly fall asleep. Sandy smiled as he lifts the limp body of the doe, her dreams filled with thoughts of Bunnymund.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZLZLZL ZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL ZLZLZLZ

Jack floated about, unable to sleep. The winter spirit played with a snowball, throwing it at the roof in an effort to occupy his mind. He would be lying if he didn't admit he was just as worried about Bunnymund as everyone else. He landed on the globe, staring at the stars as he felt tiredness nip at his eyes. "We'll be there soon Bunny, so hang on. You have a certain lady who needs you, the Children need their Guardian." He muttered as he finally let a troubled sleep grip him.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZ

Bunnymund was still hanging in his spot, feeling weak. All he could taste was his own blood, as it dried on his face. Unable to see from the left side now, he closed his eyes. Jaci filled his mind; she had been in every nightmare that Timor had thrown at him. The last one, she died in her own blood. Bunnymund shivered, "Please be okay Sheila, I hope there is no truth to any of those nightmares." He said softly. Feeling another nightmare approaching, Timor sent one every hour now. It was hard to tell his Nightmares from reality sometimes.

The Nightmare coiled like a snake just before it struck and Blackness overtook him as the nightmare began.

Bunnymund's dream

Bunnymund watched helplessly as his friends attacked Timor. Each defeated effortlessly, dead and dying. Jack had his neck broken, dead before he hit the ground. North lay bleeding out, his own sword protruding from his chest. Tooth was nailed to the wall, a blade of nightmare sand. Her lifeless eyes frightened, reminding him of his Mother's the night she died.

Jaci was trying desperately to free him as Sandy fought Timor with all he had. Black and gold sand scattering everywhere. Bunnymund felt himself fall into Jaci's arms. "Aster, I have to get you out of here." She said Bunnymund tried to stand "We have to help Sandy…The Kids…" Jaci held him close. "Please Aster; you're in no shape to…" Sand began to form ropes around them and Jaci was taken out from under him. Sandy stood next to Timor, his eyes glowing red and his body now made of Black Sand. Timor smirked as Jaci was held by the tendrils, Bunnymund himself unable to move.

Jaci's scared brown eyes met his as Timor raised his blade. "Aster I love you…" she said as Timor stabbed her through the stomach. "JACI, NO!" He shouted as Sandy let her fall to the ground.

End

Bunnymund slumped as the nightmare left; he felt his vision go blurry. Before he passed out, a tear fell down from his good eye. "I love you too Jaci."

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZL

You all must hate me for all this torture Bunny's going through but I had to utilize the M rating. Also things get better the next chapter.

I hope you all know how much I love your love of this story; I spent all day finishing it when I should have been working on my PowerPoint for my Speech class. This was more fun anyway. I couldn't disappoint my faithful minions.


	10. Ch 9: Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the one not seen in the books or movie.

Sorry for making you all cry last chapter.

I wish I could say it gets better this chapter but I would be half lying.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Jaci awoke to the morning sun rising. After a minute of trying to figure out where she was, the event of the past day hit her at full speed. She rose from the four poster bed Tooth had lent her for the night. She put on the leather armor gauntlets made by the yetis just for her. Each made of a dark brown, soft but durable. Each gauntlet marked by a silver moon with a golden sun in the middle. She tied on her belt with her dagger, sling and three bags of marble stones.

She quickly went to join her friends for battle. Each with their own set of armor and weapons. Jack smiled, walking over to her. "When we go in, North wants you to go find Bunny while we take Timor on. The Nightmare sand will probably try to attack you but use your speed and sling to keep it at bay." Jaci nodded, hardening her resolve for her first battle. Sandy tugged her arm and spoke through his sand. A picture of her carrying Bunny away swirled over his head in gold.

"But I can't leave you guys to fight by yourselves." She said staring down at the golden Guardian. North nodded "Bunny may be hurt, take him to safety, we will attempt to follow." Jaci sighed as North handed her a portal ornament and nodded. North reached into his coat, pulling out a portal ornament. Throwing it on the ground, an opening to the Warren manifested. The Guardians and Jaci stepped through to a Warren that none of them recognized. Black sand corrupted all of the once green land. The color river now ran black with sand; the grass was brown and dead. Jaci gasped as she saw crushed egg shells everywhere. The stone Easter Island eggs held and half crushed by the sand.

The sand began to rise up and attack, Jaci took off in the direction of the Burrow as Tooth covered her back. She managed to cross into it as the sounds of battle echoed from outside. Shifting her nose to take in the scents, she found the scent of Bunnymund. The smell of blood also filled her nostrils, scaring her into action as Jaci raced down the black tunnels, fighting black sand as she ran. "I'm coming Aster!" She shouted down the tunnels.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Jack used his staff to freeze as much sand as he could, freeing the Easter Island eggs so they too could fight. North slashed at the sand as it dissolved into heaps, to be purified by Sandy. Tooth fought with her rapier and dove at the sand with all her might after getting Jaci through the Burrow. Sand attacked them all, as if actually living. Taking the form of Snakes, Lions, horses and bears, the sand was going to be tough.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Jaci finally made it to the room with Bunnymund's scent. She gazed in cautiously. Bunnymund was hung, legs and arms tied up to the ceiling and floor. Moving closer, she smelt blood then saw his handsome grey/blue fur coated in his own blood. "Aster!" she exclaimed as she removed her dagger, slashing at the black sand bonds. Bunnymund fell into her arms, groaning as he did. His entire chest was slashed open; several wounds covered his back and legs.

Bunnymund looked up at Jaci, smiling weakly. "Sheila…is that really you?" Jaci nodded, almost crying at the sight of his eye, blood dried from his left eye, it was clear to see the eye was badly torn and punctured. "Yes Aster, it's me. The Guardians and I are here to save you." Bunnymund nodded and Jaci lifted his body, slinging his arm behind her head and grasping his waist with her left hand. She started for the door, only to be greeted by a tall dark figure with blazing red and yellow eyes.

"You seem to have found him, kudos to you little one." Timor said with a belittling smirk. Jaci stared at him calmly. "Let us pass," She said "You've done enough to him." Timor laughed, his voice echoing off the walls. "And if I don't." Jaci met his gaze without wavering. "I will be forced to make you." She said as she made for her sling, clinging to Bunnymund's waist. Timor's laugh turned into a cruel cackle. "You?! You are nothing but a little girl. What makes you think you can beat me?" Jaci dropped the ornament and pushed Bunnymund into it, Yeti's waiting on the other side. Jaci dodged a blow from the Evil lord. Timor slashed at her with nightmare sand.

"I WILL END YOU!" Timor boomed as Jaci manned her sling. Hurling stones at him, Timor dodged gracefully, his eyes burning with hate. Jaci dodged another blow from the sand, bouncing off the wall and aiming a kick at Timor's head. It struck and he hissed in pain.

"What makes you think you can defeat me?" he growled as he managed to knock Jaci into a wall. She raised herself up shakily, her breath labored. "I don't really have much more than faith to go on I guess." She said, smiling at him mockingly. Another blow from her sling hit him dead on in the stomach.

Jaci managed another hit with her feet. Timor hit her with another blow of his sword, cutting into her right arm blood welling up out of the wound. Suddenly, frost and snow blasted at him. Jack Frost entered the room, followed my Sandy, who attacked Timor's sand, turning it all back to his gold sand. Timor disappeared into nothingness, escaping for now as the Warren slowly returned to normal. North lifted the Pooka to her feet, examining her wound. Jack threw his arms up into the air. "You are one Crazy ass rabbit! He could have killed you!" he exclaimed. Jaci looked up sheepishly but then looked at North. "I sent Aster to the Yeti's at Tooth's. I'm going back to make sure he is alright. North nodded and he looked to Jack and Sandman. "I vill take her. Clear the tunnels and then Join us at Tooth's." he ordered. Sandy saluted and went to the tunnels, Jack followed closely.

North threw another portal to the ground.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Bunnymund lay in the infirmary, his wounds cleaned and wrapped. The Bandages covered most of his chest. His left eye socket sewn shut. The yeti's had been unable to save it, it was too badly destroyed. Jaci sat by his side, holding his paw. Bunnymund lay asleep, finally resting after all the torture he had experienced for the past 3 days.

North and the others watched as Jaci learned from the yetis, how to change the bandages, clean the wounds and take care of Bunnymund.

"What are we going to do about Timor?" Jack growled his fists clenched. "He has to pay for this." North nodded, walking over to Tooth's globe. "We must first find, yes." He said "But Timor knows how to avoid us…we must be patient. Wait and prepare." Jack threw up his hands, "And what? Wait for him to strike one of us again. He destroyed the shop, He put Bunny's eye out, and He TORTURED him for MIM's sake!" he practically shouted.

Tooth put a hand on Jack's shoulder, trying to calm his anger. "We will get him Jack, but we can't attack him until we are better prepared. He is getting too powerful."

Jack nodded then looked over at North, hoping they could come up with a plan.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Jaci sat by Bunnymund's side, talking endlessly to the unconscious pooka. "We've been rebuilding the workshop and Jack says the Warren is almost back to normal now." She said playing with her ears. His steady breathing was her only comfort as she worried. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Aster, I could have helped you. I should have gone back." She said, feeling guilt grip her heart. "When you wake up, I have something important to tell you." She said brushing his fur with her fingers.

Jack knocked on the door; Jaci looked up and followed him out. Jack noticed the sadness in the doe's eyes. "He'll be okay, I know he will." He soothed as Jaci finally broke down, her tears falling. "I should have been there." She sobbed. Jack wrapped her into a hug, his cold temperature making her shiver. "It wasn't your fault and if you had been there, you would be lying right next to him and he probably would be dead." Jaci looked up and sniffed, Jack looked down at her fiercely. "You need to get that chin up and make sure the Kangaroo gets better." Jack said, giving a gentle smile. "So I can freeze his tail like I always do when he acts like a jerk." Jaci giggled and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Jack, you're the best at pep talks." Jack smirked and flipped his hair. "It's just one of my many, many talents."

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Bunnymund came to and moved his head around. His entire body was in pain. He was in Tooth's infirmary. "_Then Jaci…her saving me wasn't."_ He looked out, seeing Jaci talking to Jack. His heart soared, she was okay…then he saw jack pull the female into a hug, then Jaci kissed Jack on the cheek but from Bunnymund's line of vision, it looked like it was on the lips.

His heart broke and his spirit finally shattered. He slumped onto the bed, dazed, confused and hurt.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

**Another chapter!**

**I'm on a roll**

**Hope you guys like it, I do. **


	11. Ch 10: Finally Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians…Like I could imagine something that great.**

**So, last chapter was both good and bad but I promise it will get somewhat better in these next few chapters. **

**I think an eye patch will make him look like Nick Fury… XD**

**But back to more serious issues, the story at hand.**

**Go forth and read my minions.**

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Jaci let go of Jack, smiling and feeling better. "I better go back to my spot. I want to be there when he wakes up." Jack nodded and hopped up on the stair rail. "I need to get back to the meeting; I have some extremely violent and bloody suggestion on the defeat of Timor." Jaci raised a brow then hopped back into the Infirmary. Bunnymund laid propped up, eyes open. "Aster, your awake!" she exclaimed, bounding over to hug him around the neck. Bunnymund pushed her away. "Yeah, I'm awake." He said gruffly, Jaci looked him over, furrowing her brow. He had never talked so rudely to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, putting a paw on his. Bunnymund pulled away. "Yeah, fine." He said turning away from Jaci, hurt clearly displayed upon her face. She then smiled, her face softening. "I had something I wanted to tell you…" Bunnymund quickly turned anger clear on his face. "Well I don't want to hear it. Why don't you go tell Jack?! I'm sure he'll care more than I do." Jaci stood up, her eyebrows crashing down as her patience thinned. "What is that supposed to mean?" she said then closed her eyes, trying to calm down. "I know what you went through must have been horrible, you can talk to me. I-I want to help Aster…"

Bunnymund turned away. His back to her, "Ya want to help? Then go away and leave me alone, I don't need ya, I don't even care if ya come back." Jaci looked down, trying to push back tears. "Y-you don't mean that…do you?" she asked quietly. Bunnymund turned his eye full of fire and hurt. "I do mean that, ya have been nothin' but trouble since I met ya! I wish I'd never even seen you in that forest, now go bugger off!" He shouted his hurt and anger getting the best of him. Jaci closed her eyes, tears finally spilling over. Sobbing, she bounded away.

"And don't even think of using my Tunnels!" He growled after her. He collapsed back onto his pillow, his wounds and muscles screaming from all the movement.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Jaci sped past the Guardians, who had all heard the shouting and were on their way to investigate. North turned to the fleeing doe as she went past. "Jaci, vhat is wrong?" Jaci didn't answer, just hastily opened a tunnel and disappeared. Jack clenched his fists; he turned to the infirmary and crashed into it. He knew full well why Jaci was upset. He didn't care what the Kangaroo had been through; he had no right to treat Jaci cruelly.

Bunnymund was laying there when Jack grabbed his chest fur. "What did you say to Jaci?" he growled threateningly. Bunnymund glared back, "I told her to bugger off." Jack let him go, anger boiling over. "She risked her life for you and this is how you treat her?" He bellows. Bunnymund scoffed, "You want her back then ya can go get her. I don't care what ya do. Clearly she's made her choice." He tried to turn but North soon intervened. "Bunny, You vill go and apologize to Jaci." He ordered. Bunnymund shook his head and glared at Jack. "I saw her kiss him," he said gesturing at Jack, fury and hurt filling him at the memory. "I don't care what she does anymore." Everyone turned to Jack, who looked beside himself with anger. "She was crying over you! She felt you getting hurt was all her fault and I was comforting her. She kissed me on the cheek and it meant nothing!" he boomed, losing control of his power for a moment as the wind picked up.

Bunnymund scoffed again until North bellowed, finally losing his own patience with the pooka. "You are being idiot Bunny! Jaci loves you, not Jack." Bunnymund's face turned to a look of confusion. "How would you know that?" North crossed his arms, his naughty and nice tattoos more clearly visible. "She came to me, for advice on how to tell you. She is in love with you Bunny that should be obvious from the way she try so desperately to save you from Timor."

Bunnymund was shocked; if what his friends said was true…he rose, his wounds screaming. "I need to find her, I need to apologize." He said as he opened a tunnel, hoping he could catch up to her.

"Is it wise of us to send the injured one to go get her?" Tooth said raising a brow at North. Jack scoffed. "Make him work for her forgiveness." He said with a laugh. North and Sandy both nodded in agreement.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Jaci had found her way home, she collapsed in the barn. The horses whinnied as she lay in the hay. She curled in the corner to cry her broken heart out. Her thoughts swirled in her head. All she had wanted was to see Bunnymund okay, to tell him how she felt. She cried as she remembered his cruel words, knowing he had been through a lot. "He must blame me." She said out loud to herself. The pain in her chest was almost unbearable and she tried hard to foret but to no avail. She curled into a little furry ball in an effort to a comfort herself. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Bunnymund popped out of the tunnels, his wounds hurting but he was so determined to find Jaci he didn't care. He lifted his nose to sniff the surrounding air; her scent was being blown by the wind. Following the scent he came to the barn. He paused, pacing for a moment. It just occurred to him he had no idea what to say. "Balls," he swore. "_How do I put this…I just yelled at her. I made her cry for MIM's sake!" _he thought, still pacing as he tried to think of what to say. He turned to a tree just to the left of the barn.

Pretending the tree was Jaci and trying not to feel like an idiot, he began to try and find the words he needed. "How am I going to put this." He said softly, looking up at the tree. "Jaci, I'm sorry for treatin' ya the way I did. I just saw ya with…with Jack. I-I thought you and him…that's not important, I still shouldn't have treated you that way because…" Bunnymund struggled for the next words, they felt so right but still so foreign. "I love you."

He sighed, rubbing his face. "I sound like an idiot." He muttered. Suddenly, a small voice said. "A little but I still think it's sweet." Bunnymund turned, Jaci stood there arms crossed. Her fur shone silver in the moonlight. He walked over, Jaci looked into his eye. "Did you mean it?" he nodded. "I really am sorry Jaci, ya deserve so much better than me." Jaci gently hugged his waist. "I don't agree," she said as Bunnymund wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him; he could still see dried tear stains. Jaci nuzzled him then he softly said as he held her close. "I really do love you, I want you to know." She sighed, enjoying the warmth of him.

"I love you too."

Bunnymund felt his heart thump, happiness filling it to the brim as he pulled her closer. His wounds hurt but he was too happy to care. Things were finally looking up.

"Now whose idea was it to send you out here in your condition?" Jaci said raising a threatening brow. Bunnymund smirked and said innocently. "Well it was North's suggestion."

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I can already hear the chorus of "Finally!" **


	12. Ch 11: The Search

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. (See chapter 1)**

**I honestly don't know why reading JackRabbit fan fiction inspires me to write but it keeps the story going so I won't complain. **

**I wouldn't say I ship Jack and Bunnymund but I find most of the JackRabbit fan fictions out there to be well written and interesting. I'm more a fan of the people who ship it rather than a shipper of that particular pairing. :/ **

**So without further ado…**

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

The guardians sat around the table, discussing a plan of action of action. "I can check the upper parts of the north." He said, sitting up. North nodded, "Ve vill have to go in teams of two. I prefer extra protection after what happened to Bunny." He added. "Jack with Sandy to the North. Tooth and I shall take the lower countries." The group agreed when suddenly a tunnel appeared in the ground.

Bunnymund smiled as he came out of his tunnel, Jaci following her paw in his. Tooth smiled and flitted over, followed by the others. "Did you two make up?" she asked, Bunnymund smiled even wider, his good eye sparkling. "Yeah mates, ya could say that." He said as Jaci touched her nose to his fur.

Tooth squealed in pure delight. "Oh, I am so happy for you two!" she said, embracing Jaci as if Bunnymund had just announced their engagement or something. Jack rolled his eyes, secretly happy for the two. "Just don't blow this Kangaroo." He said crossing his arms, a smirk playing on his lips. North gave Bunnymund a congratulatory clap on the shoulder. This caused the injured Pooka to hiss in pain, finally remembering his injuries. Jaci escaped Tooth's grip and she walked over to Bunnymund. "You should go lay down Aster, injuries don't heal if you move around." She said, taking his arm and gently leading him back to the infirmary. The rest of the guardians smiled at the scene.

But soon, the weight of the current events came down on the shoulders of the group. North gave everyone a small red flute. "If any of us find Timor, I vant you to use these to alert the others, they will reveal location. If things get too dangerous, use portals to escape." The big Russian said as he handed each member at least 5 ornaments.

Sandman turned to the yetis; he displayed pictures of Jaci and Bunnymund in his sand above his head. The yeti's nodded and went to let the new couple know of their friends' departure.

With that, the group went to go find Timor. Each one with violent things filling their minds eye for when they found the king of evil.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jaci helped Bunnymund into bed, trying to be mindful of his wounds. "Thanks Sheila." He said as he settled into his bed. Jaci smiled and noticed how dirty some of the bandages had become from his search through the tunnels.

"Let me change those." She said giving him a bright smile and half hopping to the cabinet for fresh bandages.

Bunnymund couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the doe. She was just so beautiful, the way the moonlight was hitting her dark cream fur. The white patches on her feet and left paw. He was so happy he had admitted his feelings; even happier she felt the same.

"_Now what do we do?" _he thought blankly. She was just in love with him as he was her. What did that make them? Jaci came back over to change his bandages. Her movements gentle as she inspected his wounds and looked him over, her eyes lingered on his eye. She placed a paw on the left side of his face, caressing him tenderly. He took hold of it and leaned into it. "I'm so sorry Aster. I should have been there with you…"she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Bunnymund reached up and wiped the tears away. "Don't go blamin' yourself Sheila. He would have hurt you too then I would never be able to forgive myself." He pulled her onto the bed, into his lap. He gently stroked her fur as Jaci leaned into him. He buried his nose into her fur, inhaling her scent. She smelt like rain and earth.

Touching her nose to his, they locked eyes. Bunnymund felt his breathe hitch at the contact. He hadn't been in contact with a female of his own kind for centuries. Jaci moved away, sighing. Confusion and fear seemed to swirl around in her brown irises. "What are we going to do Aster?" she asked "I don't even know what to do now that I've told you how I feel and with Timor is it even okay for us to be doing this?" she had voiced his own fears.

"Sheila, I love you. I'm sure of that." Bunnymund said, looking down on her. "We should take this slow though, since I'm a bit rusty on this kind of thing and you haven't ever been with another Pooka. I want to do this right."

Jaci nodded, a sly grin coming onto her face. "Does that mean no kissing till the third date?" Scoffing, Bunnymund placed his fingers under her chin. "Now I didn't say at snail speed did I?" he moved in closer when a grunt from the door caused the pair to jump apart. Phil stood there, giving them a knowing look.

Bunnymund felt his face heat. "What do ya want?" he growled irritated, Phil grumbled something. Jaci nodded and turned to Bunnymund. "The others went to try and find Timor; I guess they want you to rest." He tried to rise, only to be pushed down by Jaci. "Oh no you don't." she said warningly, "You are going to rest." Bunnymund glared at her, not wanting to sit there and do nothing.

"But Sheila…" she cut him off with a sudden kiss. It was soft, deep and the spark lite a fire in his belly. Closing his eye, he leaned into it, enjoying every second. When she pulled away, he was left dissatisfied. "Sleep." She ordered gently "And there will be more where that came from." She rose and left the room.

Collapsing onto the pillows, Bunnymund gave a dirty look to Phil, who was still standing by the door. The yeti was snickering to himself. "What are ya looking at ya rat bag. Rack off."

Phil lumbered out with a shrug. Bunnymund's thoughts went back to the kiss.

Taking things slow was going to be rough.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jack and Tooth sped through the forests of Bavaria. Snow filled the ground but this didn't keep them from exploring every tree, cave and hole in the ground they could find. Tooth had gotten a few fairies to help; they zipped through the trees, searching.

Jack enjoyed the thoughts of what he'd do to Timor. Tooth could practically feel the anger rolling off the young winter sprite. Diving into a cave, the pair began to explore. "Jack, I know you're angry about what happened but…" Jack held up a hand, he took several steps forward. His eyes seemed extremely wary. Tooth followed behind, floating. Jack stopped at the grey cave wall; it seemed different from the rest of the wall. He shifted his staff to his left hand and pushed on the wall.

It slid to the side, leaving a dark opening that led lower into the cave. Tooth turned to her fairies and instructed them to go outside and blow the whistle as to not alert Timor.

Stepping into the opening, Jack readied his staff. Tooth prepared her rapier, flying closely behind Jack. The cave was dark, the air cold and wet from the freezing conditions and condensation. They came to a turn and pressing his finger to his lips to shush Tooth's flittering.

Peering around the corner, Jack spotted a large Lion-like nightmare. It paced back and forth, barring them from going deeper into the cave.

Jack stepped out and froze the nightmare, not before it let out a roar of alarm. More nightmares followed as Tooth and Jack tried to fight them back, but they were closing in.

Before they knew it, the pair was backed up against the wall. The fearlings closed in, almost multiplying faster than Tooth or Jack could blast them away. An evil laugh filled the air, Timor slithered in. "So easy to lure you all into my traps. You really think I would make it this easy to find me." He scoffed, looking down on the two with forceful eyes.

Suddenly, the Calvary arrived. Sand was quick to transform the fearlings while North slashed through the rest. Timor was cornered. Jack went towards him, sending out a blast of Ice from his staff.

Approaching the now frozen Timor, Sandy tapped the ice. It shattered into dust. The Timor had been nothing but a nightmare.

North pushed the sand around and then gruffly said. "We must be getting closer to his lair." He sheathed his swords then nodded towards the others. "We go back to Tooth's, eat, rest then go out tomorrow."

Nodding, the others followed as the portal was smashed.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Jaci was hopping around Tooth's kitchen with the yetis, which were all very patient with the Pooka's desire to learn how to prepare meals. As usual, she had managed to cover herself in flour from dumplings and bread making. However, she had made pretty good progress. She prepared her friends and Bunnymund a nice meal with something to suit everyone's taste. Phil looked over her work. With a nod, the yeti seemed to be impressed.

A noise from the globe room caused Jaci to investigate. The guardians had returned looking downtrodden and tired. Jaci hopped out, Jack smiled at the Pooka. "We think we got close but Timor is still at large." He said answering Jaci's question before she could ask. Jaci sighed but gave them all an excited grin. "I made supper. Phil and Charlie was teaching me how, it was fun."

Tooth smiled, giggling to herself. "We can see that." Jaci looked confused then looked down at her flour covered form. She laughed and shook herself, sending the flour all over the floor. Jack floated next to her as Jaci led the group to eat. "Why is it you always end up covered in something when you learn about it?" Jaci shrugged, opening the doors to the large dining hall. The table set, everyone with a place. Everyone sat down to ogle the food. Jack tasted his chilled cucumber soup immediately. "Jaci, are you sure this is your first time cooking?" Soon the others were trying their dishes and saying the same thing. Tooth tasted her salad with nuts and a sweet raspberry dressing. "I must agree with Jack, this is wonderful. And you were so careful to include vegetable that are healthy for teeth." Smiling, Jaci took a plate with a nice salad on it and smiled. "I'll be down in a bit; I want to take this to Aster." She said before hopping upstairs.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

Aster was tossing and turning in his sleep, nightmares plaguing him.

_Timor was closing in on Jaci, whose swollen belly held their unborn kits. He cackled as he attacked with his blade. Bunnymund was held back by Jack and Sandy; both were corrupted by the black sand. _

_Fighting with all his might, he watched in terror as Timor raised his blade. The soun_d _of Jaci's screams filled the air. Blood was spilling from her. Their unborn kits lay dead on the floor as their mother died, blood gushing from her abdomen._

"_Jaci!" he heard himself scream as Jaci met his eyes. "Aster…" she whispered._

"_Aster." _

"Aster, Wake up."

Jaci was shaking him awake, Bunnymund awoke with a start. He looked around and panted from the nightmare. "Jaci…Timor, is he…" Jaci cupped his face in her paws, shushing him gently. "They didn't find him but your safe here. It's okay." Bunnymund wrapped his arms around Jaci's waist. The nightmare was so real, he had been afraid.

Jaci held him close. She was so worried about him, he looked so shaken. "Do you want to talk about it?" she said as Bunnymund pulled away. Shaking his head, he took her paw. "I'm fine but…" he didn't want to ask her to stay and feel like a coward but...

Jaci seemed to know, crawling into bed next to him. She settled in as Bunnymund put his arm around her. She was soon asleep, softly breathing. She looked so cute like that. Chuckling to himself, he slowly closed his eyes.

He managed to sleep nightmare free, his dreams filled with thoughts of Jaci and their Future.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. **


	13. Ch 12: Picnic Date

Disclaimer: Same old crap

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Sorry it's been a few days since an update; school and work have been hectic. **

**But life doesn't seem to like my fan fiction as much as you guys. **

**I plan on introducing several new characters in the next few chapters, so you have some new developments. **

**This takes a couple weeks after the last chapter.**

**Now my faithful minions Enjoy.**

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ **

It had been two weeks since any of the Guardians had seen hide or hair of Timor. Searches for the fear king had proved fruitless and with Christmas fast approaching, the Guardians tried to keep the children believing.

Tooth's palace was over crowded as the shop had not been properly re-built yet and the yetis were trying to get the presents done in a short time.

Bunnymund was almost fully healed. He could now walk around without pain. Scars were noticeable however no one but Bunnymund paid much attention to them. Jaci helped with Christmas, making it difficult for her and Bunnymund to get any alone time together…

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ **

Jaci was looking out the window. The landscape was beautiful but she was bored. North told Jaci to take a day off and now the Pooka had no idea what to do with herself. "Hey Sheila, North tell ya to rest today too" came the wonderful voice that made her heart flutter.

Bunnymund meandered over, a smile on his face and a picnic basket in his hand. Jaci stood, walked over and touched noses with him. "What's this for?" she asked sniffing the basket, an array of vegetables and fruits wafted from the small wicker wood.

Bunnymund lifted her chin to look into her eyes and took her paw. "Figured we could spend today together…" Jaci raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, pulling her paw away. Bunnymund had grown used to her various looks. This one was her "I know this wasn't your idea." Look.

"Okay…Tooth thought we should spend some time together. She had some of the fairies pack us a picnic. She gave me a good ear-bashing too for not takin' some time with you lately." He said with an apologetic smile.

He placed a paw on the side of her face, Jaci nuzzled into it. "And she's right. So it's going to be a day with just you and me and a picnic in the outback." He said as he opened a tunnel.

With a smile, Jaci dove into the hole. Bunnymund placed the basket in his mouth as he followed the highly excited Sheila.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ **

The blanket was laid underneath a beautiful Gum tree. The outback was hot but Jaci was so excited to see the unfamiliar land she barely noticed. Lying against the tree, Bunnymund had Jaci in his arms. Jaci was between the crooks of his arm. She had her head on his chest, nuzzling into the fur. He had his chin rested on the top of her head.

"_I don't think I could be happier."_ Jaci thought with a sigh. Bunnymund liked this, just a quiet afternoon with the doe he loved.

Jaci stirred, looking up at him with a questioning look. "Yes Sheila?" he asked. Jaci's nose twitched. "Nothing, I'm just…thinking." She said, sitting up and scratching her ears. Bunnymund rose and raised an eyebrow. "What about Sheila?"

Jaci looked up at him. "What if we can't find Timor before he hurts one of us again?" Bunnymund sighed and took her paw. "We'll get him. I have a few bones to pick with that pile of dung."

Jaci still looked concerned; the thought of losing him scared her. "Okay, I have faith in you guys." She said giving him a smile. The brightest one she reserved only for him.

Bunnymund pulled her over to him with a light-hearted chuckle. He placed his lips against hers.

Jaci smiled, giving in to the warm kiss. "Good, for now, let's just enjoy this time together." He said softly as he pulled her in for another kiss. Jaci deepened it, causing the fire to ignite once again.

The couple was soon on the ground, kissing and touching each other. Bunnymund placed several kisses along Jaci's neck and collar bone. "Aster…" she whispered as the larger male pulled her into another kiss, his hands wandering down her body.

"Well isn't this just cozy?" a voice said aloud that caused the Pooka couple to break apart. Looking up into the tree, they saw a red-headed boy. He was sitting on the branch, his red trousers were ripped and his yellow tunic almost glowed. "What do ya want, ya bloody drongo?!"

The kid smirked, flipping a fireball in his hand. "Ah was bringing summer to this continent but Ah decided to stop when Ah noticed you getting on with this fine looking female."

Jaci smiled and stood up. Jaci was letting her curiosity getting the better of her. "I'm Jaci, what's your name?" the kid looked down, a playful smile on his face. "Ah'm Samuel Heat. Ah bring summer to the continents." He said gruffly.

He was wary of new people, especially Bunnymund's girlfriends. The Pooka was his best friend and Samuel did not take kindly to strangers who might hurt Bunnymund in anyway.

Jaci nodded and cocked her head. "Do you know Jack Frost?" Samuel snorted, standing on the branch. "Yeah, that god damn snow sprite gives me more trouble than a farmer with one hoe and two rattlesnakes." He said, his southern accent getting heavy with annoyance.

Jaci cocked and eyebrow. "Well I guess that makes sense, seeing as you are polar opposites." She said than added "Now which of the good ol' southern states do you hail from?" Samuel raised a brow. "Georgia." He said simply. Jaci then began to talk about the farm, her family and several other subjects. Samuel gave her a smile, he liked this one. She seemed so full of fun and kindness, something Bunnymund needed.

"Well Bunny, looks like ya found yerself a keeper here." He said smirking at his old friend.

"Yeah, seems like I have." Bunnymund said, pulling the doe close. Samuel grinned; He had known Bunnymund for years now. He hadn't seen a look like the one on the Pooka's face now for quite a while.

"So what's been goin' on with the Guardians since the Frost face joined?" He asked, hoping down on the blanket, finally noticing Bunnymund's missing eye. "Holy Sweet Buttery Jesus Christ, Aster what the hell happened to ya!?" he said, concern lacing his voice.

He reached forward to inspect the Pooka, who turned away.

Bunnymund hung his head. Jaci nuzzled him gently. "Timor Pavor is back, He managed to take over the Warren a couple weeks ago." Bunnymund said softly, reaching up to touch his missing eye.

Samuel's red hair turned to flames as his tempered flared. "Ah will murder that Son of a Bitch!" he growled, and then looked down at Bunnymund with a glare. "If any of ya'll Guardians need an army, The Season elementals are behind you." Bunnymund smiled at the young spirit.

Jaci and Bunnymund suddenly stiffened. Ears twitching, the pair turned toward a noise that was becoming louder. Samuel readied himself, flames rising from his palms.

A blur came through the bushes. It was a large pregnant dingo. Several Dingoes followed the injured female, blood at their muzzles.

Dripping wounds on the female indicated what had been done to her. The pack closed in on the group. Jaci flattened her ears as the leader of the fierce looking dogs growled. Bunnymund got in front of Jaci.

The leader lunged for the larger male. Samuel threw a fireball at the Dingo, which yelped in pain. The Dingoes attacked but were soon defeated by the two spirits. The pack ran off, yelping and scared.

"Aster, The dingo is giving birth." said the calm voice of Jaci. Turning, Samuel and Bunnymund gasped in unison. The mother dingo was on her side, breathing erratically. Jaci was rubbing her belly, using the blanket from the picnic to prop up the females head.

Bunnymund started to panic; he had no idea what to do with a birth. "What the bloody hell do we do!" he said, pacing around nervously. Samuel kneeled next to the female and Jaci calmly. He knew what to do, being a nature spirit.

Jaci turned to Aster, seeing the large male panic. "Aster, go find some warm water." Opening a tunnel, the Pooka dove into it at top speed.

"Ya know that Warm water is useless here, don't cha Darlin'." Samuel said, raising a confused eyebrow. Jaci gave a smirk, one she had picked up from Jack. "You would prefer him run around in a panic?" she replied. Samuel laughed a little, apparently Jaci was clever too.

He then turned to focus at the issue at hand, the injured dingo Mother to be in front of them.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ **

**Hope you all enjoyed my chapter! I tried really hard to make Sam's accent seem accurately portrayed in the story. **

**I may have some character files as well as some illustrated scenes done on my deviant art account soon if you all want to take a look.**

**Read, Review and Favorite or follow!**


	14. Ch 13: Past and Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Rise of the Guardians characters.**

**So I hope you all haven't minded the changes I've made. If you haven't seen them, feel free to re-read some of the chapters. Some of them have a more significant change than others. And if you see any mistakes or typos; please let me know. **

**This is going to be a more Timor focused Chapter. **

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

Timor sat on his throne, a spiked blackened tree stump deformed with Nightmare sand. With spiked stalagmites and stalactites, the cave he lived in for now was perfect to construct his plans. However, he was distracted at the moment. He needed a way to get rid of those pesky guardians. Each had a weakness; He already tried to destroy North, to no avail. "_That pesky pooka doe keeps meddling." _He thought to himself, growling slightly. He hated inconvenience and he hated the fact that he could not execute his plan. He knew his son had tried to stop children's belief in order to defeat the guardians. "_Seeing as that failed, I need to approach this from a different angle."_ Rising to pace about, Timor became lost in his thoughts. He needed to find a way to get all the Guardians together and crush them.

He knew Bunnymund would be easy. Capture the girl he loved, and the Pooka would be like putty in his hands. Motioning to the nightmare sand that covered the floor of the cave, he formed a small clear globe. Golden sand swirled and cascaded around in the globe, stolen from sandman. The sand cleared to show a scene.

The Guardians, with the summer spirit and the Pooka female, Jaci stood watching a female dingo lick her newborn pups clean. Jack Frost came in through a portal with several children, all eager to see the pups. The Guardian of Hope leaned closer to Jaci, his one good eye seeming to sparkle. "Good job Love," he whispered as the doe leaned into his shoulder. Timor felt a small pang in his heart. His own heart aching as memories filled his mind.

_A golden haired human woman stood before him, twirling. Her smile as bright as light as she danced through the field, Timor seized her around the waist. He spun with her, his own heart soaring. The girl giggled as Timor put her down to pull her close. "I missed you so much, Talia." He said as he felt her sigh into his chest _

"_I love you Timor." She said as he held her close…_

_The Man in the Moon stood behind him, as he cradled the broken and bloodied body of his love. She had been hunted down, by men who feared him. They thought she was a witch. They stoned her to death, and then left her body by the river for buzzards to feed. Timor felt his own tears falling onto her, his body shaking from the force of his sobs. _

_Manny reached for him, trying to comfort his friend. Timor turned to him, and rose with Talia's body in his arms. "You said she would be protected!" he growled, his eyes burning with hurt and confusion. _

"_I tried Timor," Manny said pulling his hand away "They reacted so much quicker than I…" Timor turned away, his voice laced with anger. "Turn her into a spirit! Save her now!" he ordered desperately. _

_Manny face turned to a pained expression as he hung his head. "I cannot Timor, She is meant to go on to the other side…" Timor growled as his anger took new form._

"_You're just going to let her die, I…" he ran, leaving Manny standing there as her shouted "You will pay for betraying me!"_

_He created him to spread the fear and destruction he so lusted for. Now Pitch Black, His son, destroyed the one symbol of hope left in the world. Pooka's scattered and screamed, trying to save loved ones from the black flames that engulfed their home. The smell of death and burnt bodies filled the air. _

_Manny locked him away, using all of his power to do so. Timor watched as the Moon spirit and one time friend lost his physical form. Manny was forced to stay in the moon, for all eternity. Timor hung his head at his defeat but knew he would one day escape, and then the humans would pay for what they did to him and his lover._

Timor growled at the memories, his heart ached. "I will avenge you Talia." He said as he turned to his fears. He raised a hand and began to shape each one into a fearsome creature. "Go! Bring me the Pooka Female and Those children. Tonight we win this battle!" He shouted as the large fearlings ran to complete their mission.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL**

After the children went home, Jaci and Bunnymund decided to return to the Warren. Bunnymund had been missing his home and Jaci wanted to be sure he was safe there.

After saying goodbye and getting plenty of portals from North, the pair headed home.

It was normal in the warren now; no nightmare sand could be seen anywhere and most of the sentry eggs had been repaired.

Bunnymund and Jaci settled into the Warren, the Pookas happy to be home. While Jaci made them some food for dinner, Bunnymund patrolled the Warren to be sure...

After they finished eating, Jaci moved to clean only to be stopped by Bunny.

"I'll clean up; go get ready for bed Sheila." He said, gathering the plates from her paws and headed for the makeshift sink.

Jaci nodded, blushing as Bunnymund's paws brushed hers. Jaci took off for the room. Sitting on the nest, she tried to breath. Ever since their kisses and groping at the picnic, she had been so aroused it hurt. She was surprised Bunnymund hadn't picked up on it.

Trying to breath, Jaci looked down. "_Maybe if I take care of myself real quick Aster won't notice." _She said as she laid back.

Letting her paw wander down, Jaci touched her already soaked nether. With a soft moan, she began to rub. She gingerly pushed her fingers in and out, slowly gaining speed.

She didn't notice a certain Pooka enter the room.

He had smelt her arousal for a while but now here she was, pleasuring herself, softly moaning his name as she did so. He moved closer, enjoying the scent in the air.

Jaci's ears twitched, she turned. Bunnymund could see her embarrassment as she shrunk away.

"Don't stop on my account Sheila." He said, moving closer. Lying on the bed, Bunnymund wrapped his arms around her. Nipping at her neck, he purred softly.

"Do you mind if I try, Sheila." He whispered seductively. With a small nod from his lover, Bunnymund softly moved his paw down. He could feel his arousal getting the better of him as he stroked her. Instincts took over his logic.

Jaci moaned in pleasure, loving the feel of Bunnymund's fingers being plunged inside of her. "Aster!" she moaned, Bunnymund removed his fingers and turned Jaci over onto her back. Leaning forward, he locked her in a passionate kiss.

Jaci stroked her partner's arousal with her inexperienced paws, he was hard. "_Did I do that?"_ she though giddily, loving this moment.

Suddenly, reality hit Bunnymund hard. "_What_ _in the bloody hell am I doing?!"_ He thought rapidly, pulling away from Jaci. She looked up at him with worried eyes. Bunnymund rose hastily, as if struck.

"Aster…" Jaci said reaching for him. Her scent was still fresh in the air; Bunnymund could feel his instincts fighting for control. The urge to mate was so strong. "I'm sorry…I think I'll go sleep in the field…" he turned to walk out. "But Aster…I wanted to finish." She stated confused. Bunnymund shook his head.

"No, Sheila," he said shakily. "I can't risk…" Jaci interrupted, moving closer to her lover.

"Can't risk what?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Bunnymund relaxed at her touch. He whispered softly, leaning into her embrace.

"It's been ages Sheila…My instincts…I don't want to hurt you." He stammered "Especially since it's your first time."

Jaci chewed her lower lip, and then turned Bunnymund around. "I know you won't hurt me…but if you don't want to make love now, we can wait." He smiled, a little surprised.

"Thanks Sheila." He said lifting her into his arms. Jaci smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her towards the bed.

"Let's get some sleep." He said as they fell into bed.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZLZLZL ZLZLZLZLZLLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLLZLZLLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZ**

**I hope you liked this new chapter!**

**Now I need to go nap. **

**Read and Review my minions!**

**Do as I command!**

**Lol.**


	15. Ch 14: Love is Always Worth It

Disclaimer: I do not own rotg.

Hope you all like sex scenes because this chapter is loaded with them.

Enjoy!

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZLZLZL ZLZLZLZLZLLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZL

Jack floated over Burgess with Jamie on his back. Samuel carried Sophie, who happily made the summer spirit smile. He had never spent much time around kids, this was a pleasant change. "So Sam, how did you become a spirit?" Jamie asked as the group landed in front of the Bennett home. Sam froze. Jack took notice and quickly told Jamie. "Take Sophie in. it's time for bed." Jamie looked a little sad but then took his sister's hand. Sophie looked up at the summer spirit. "Sammy, will you come visit again?" she asked, her big green eyes sparkling. Samuel nodded and tousled her hair. "Sure I will Darlin'" he said with a smile.

After taking the kids in and tucking them away for the night. Samuel and Jack made their way back to the pole. It was quite for a bit, until Jack cleared his throat. "So…How did you become a spirit?" Jack asked as he pulled his hood up. Samuel looked down and shrugged. "I died." He said sticking his hands into his pockets. Jack just stared at him with a strange look. Samuel felt his face heat and his temper flare. "Well how did ya become a spirit, ya can't judge what ya…" Jack covered the summer spirits mouth. Steam rose from into the air as heat met cold. "I died before Manny made me a spirit. I fell into Burgess Pond when I saved my sister from falling through the ice…" he said, trailing off as the two spirits landed in the North Pole.

Sam remained quiet as they walked into the newly built workshop. Suddenly, Sam stopped Jack with his arm just before they went through the door. Jack almost fell over. "Whoa, what the h-" Sam looked directly into Jack's eyes. Jack had never noticed how tall Sam was or that his eyes swirled purple with hints of red. "Ah was hung because Ah'm gay...Ah died saving the guy ah was in love with…" He turned away and Jack looked at Sam like he had grown 3 heads. Sam blushed and grunted "Ya told me how ya died...reckon ah should return the courtesy." He quickly left and headed for North's office.

Jack felt confused as he followed Sam.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL ZLZLZLZ

Jaci awoke suddenly, tiredness itching at her eyes. She began reaching for Bunnymund, only to find him missing from their bed. Jaci rose and walked out to the kitchen. Bunnymund was sitting at the little table painting eggs. His strokes were uneven and the rabbit hissed in frustration. "Aster…" Jaci said softly, Bunnymund looked up. "Sorry Sheila, did I wake ya up?" Jaci shook her head and sat down next to him and placed a paw on his. "Aster, what's wrong?" she asked. Bunnymund looked down at the egg in his paws. The lines and paint distorted and messy, he laid it on the table. "It's harder to paint with the missing eye…" he sighed, "What if I can't do my job…" Jaci lifted his chin and turned his face to hers. "You just have to get used to it." Planting a light kiss on his lips, Bunnymund touched his nose to hers after they parted. Bunny looked into those warm pools of brown and felt his heart swell with love and happiness

Bunnymund found himself making a decision. He picked up his love and carried her to their nest. "Sheila…let's make love." He said nervously. Jaci looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked as Bunnymund laid her on the nest. "I want to share this with you…just in case somethin' happens…I want to be sure I never waste a minute with you."

Jaci nodded and Bunny kissed her, letting his hands wander and trying his best to be gentle. Jaci moaned as Bunny kissed her neck. Feeling himself harden, Bunny laid over her, trying to keep his instincts under control. Lacing his fingers with hers, he set his hardened length at her opening. "It's gonna hurt a bit at first…" he said softly. Jaci looked up at him, her eyes full of curiosity, love and arousal. "I'll be fine…Please Aster…"

Bunny did need anything else. Slowly pushing in, he felt her tighten around him. Jaci gasped sharply in pain, squeezing Bunnymund's shoulders. After he pushed himself all the way in, Bunny stopped. Staying as still as he could, fighting ever one of his instincts that screamed at him to pound into her. Jaci felt the pain subside slowly, and then she shakily said. "You can move now…" Bunny did his best to move slowly. He pumped in and out, slowly picking up speed as Jaci began to moan in pleasure.

Jaci bucked her hips, meeting his thrusts as Bunny began to frantically pound into her. It felt so good, he was so big and having him inside felt so right. "Don't hold back Aster! I can handle it…please" Aster finally let his instincts go. He pounded into her, loving every moment.

Feeling his climax approach, He softly whispered "Jaci, will you be my mate…for life?" he said as he pressed his forehead to hers. Jaci felt tears prick her eyes. It was such a huge commitment…but. "Of course…" she answered as she felt her lover cum inside of her as she reached her own limits. They screamed each other's names for the whole world to hear.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZL

Jack played with the frost on the window, carving a tiny image of the Guardians. Jack's face screwed up in concentration. He had no idea that Sam was right behind him a little ways, hidden and watching. Memories plagued the summer spirits mind. He looked down at his small rope bracelet.

"_What are you doing Hank?" Sam asked as he hung upside down from a tree. A slight, green-eyed brunette boy looked up, brandishing a small rope bracelet at his boyfriend. "I made them," Henry said proudly. "One for them is for you and the other for me, its proof of the promise." Sam took the bracelet, bringing it up to his face. It had a tiny little sun charm on it. "What promise?" Sam inquired, leaping down to sit next to Henry. "The Promise that we will always be together, no matter what happens?" Henry said, looking at his feet. Sam smiled and took his boyfriends hand. "Of course we will." He said lifting the boy's chin to meet his eyes just before he locked him in a kiss…_

_Henry lay naked underneath Sam as the couple kissed and bit each other gently. Both boys had just turned 15 and they were still in love. "Hank let me try something…" he whispered. Henry nodded as Sam lathered his fingers with beeswax. He put it on Henry's tight hole. "Sam…what are ya..." Sam looked down at him. Those big green eyes a little worried, he was overthinking again. With a smile, Sam whispered, "If Men and ladies can have relations, than so can we. Ah want to make you mine. Ya have a little hole back here and Ah got one too let's see how it feels."_

_Henry nodded and Sam nuzzled his neck. "Ah'll be gentle." He said softly as he slowly pushed his fingers in…_

_It was several years later, both of the boys were 18 and fucking like rabbits in Sam's family barn. Sweat poured off them in the summer heat and their own bodies. Twisting Henry to lay him on his back, they had been doing this for so long now, Sam knew all of Henry's sensitive points and how to use them to make the smaller boy squirm and moan. Henry preferred to have Sam on top, he liked the way it felt to have Sam filling him. _

_Sam pushed into Henry with ease. The tight ass was filled with Sam's seed, making it easy to slide in. thrusting his hips, Sam pounded into Henry, being sure to hit his "sweet spot" which gave both boys tons of pleasure. Sam grabbed the smaller boys cock and pumped it with his hand. "Sammy, please…Faster!" …_

Samuel snapped back into reality and sighed. His heart ached at the memories. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them, holding back tears.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZLZLZLZL ZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZLZLZLLZLZLZL ZLZLZL

Sorry this took so long, free-time has been hard to come by lately.


	16. Ch 15: Capture

Disclaimer: refer to first chapter.

Sorry for the long wait guys. Computer troubles cause me to have to re-write this whole chapter.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZ

Jack gazed up to admire his finished work. Working on his frost patterns helped keep his mind off the impending problem of Timor. The enemy was getting to be almost too strong and even the playful winter spirit was concerned. He looked up and spied Sam, who had his head on his knees. He had never seen the summer spirit look so dejected. He had only known the spirit for a handful of years but each time he had seen him, the boy displayed nothing but a cocky self-confidence.

_Flashback_

_Jack soared through the air on the wind, exploring the hot air of a North American state that never got snow. He spread a light layer of white over several miles, laughing as children played and marveled at the snow and ice that they had never seen. Even adults were out building snow men. Jack laughed and landed on a tree branch to enjoy his handiwork. _

"_Hey! What do ya think your doin there buddy!" shouted a gruff voice. Jack turned and spied a tan boy that looked around his age (in looks not years) floating in the air. "Ah don't know if anyone told ya Snowflake but this is my jurisdiction." Jack gave the boy a once over. He was tall with fiery red hair and purple eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with tattered burnt orange pants. _

"_And who are you exactly?" Jack said with his usual smirk. The other boy stepped onto the branch, the snow and ice instantly melting under the boy's bare feet. "Name's Samuel Heat, Ah'm the summer spirit and Ah believe ya have invaded my territory. Ah think ya should head out back to the north where ya belong before Ah'm forced to melt ya down with all your infernal slush."_

_Jack laughed and flew up on the wind. "You're gonna have to catch me first Matchstick!" He said forming a snowball in his hand and throwing it at the summer spirit. The snow melted as anger filled the spirits eyes. Wiping his face, Samuel growled "Ya are gonna pay for that ya little brat!" _

_Jack sped onward laughing as he threw snow at the already angered summer sprite._

_Suddenly a fire-ball flew past Jack's ear. Narrowing his eyes, Jack silently declared war._

End Flashback

Jack didn't like that the summer sprite was not his usual bright self, it perturbed him. Maybe because he was the guardian of fun but he didn't like anyone being upset if he could help it. Landing with a light _thunk_ on the ground in front of Samuel, Jack tapped the other boys shoulder with his staff. Sam looked up, quickly wiping his nose and standing up. "Sorry, just a bit tired from yesterday." He said throwing in a laugh and a smile. Jack raised a brow then leaned on his staff. Giving Sam a smirk, "I was gonna go see the kids; Sophie would like it if you came." Sam scratched his head in thought, and then nodded. "Sure, it would be great to get out of this stuffy workshop." He said as Jack dove up with a whistle to the wind. "Then come on Matchstick, your so slow." With a laugh, Sam followed Jack out the window.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZ

Jaci smiled as the small dingo pups squirmed around their mother, fighting for a chance to suckle. "I guess they are cute, yah?" Looking up, she saw North sitting there with a happy smile. "North, how is the workshop coming along?" she asked as she set the pup she was holding down and stood up. The old man's eyes sparkled, "It vill be finished soon, some of ze yeti's have already begun building the toys. Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and some of ze fairies are hard at work as well." Jaci nodded.

North gave her a concerned look, "I vas curious as to why you weren't there as vell. I asked Bunny and he said you weren't feeling well." Jaci blushed and nodded, remembering the night before. It had left her considerably sore. North's expression softened and he nodded knowingly. "I vas hoping he would ask you soon. Bunny has been alone very long time, he deserves to have some happiness." Jaci smiled and nodded then tackled the older man with a hug.

"Thank you for your blessing, it means so much to me North." She said happily.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZZLZLLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZL

Sam picked up Sophie as the kids threw snowballs at each other. Despite the fact he couldn't even hold the cold snow without it melting, Jack made sure he was welcome in the snowball fight. Kids laughed as they pelted each other and ran around yelling. Sam was accustomed to this but he had never actually played with kids. Most of them couldn't see him but Jack had changed that quickly. It was nice being seen for once.

Jack landed on the ground suddenly, a look of worry on his face. The north wind was whispering of trouble. "We have to get the kids inside." Jack suddenly shouted. Sam gave him a look as he landed on the ground with Sophie. "But why do we have to leave?" Jamie asked. Jack started to speak but a sudden black cloud filled the air. Black Sand beasts surrounded the forest. Jack turned to Sam. "Run, take the kids to the palace!" He shouted at Sam. The summer sprite grabbed Caleb, Claude and Cupcake. Jack was close behind carrying Jamie and Sophie. The sand closed in as the group tried to catch the wind to ride out. The sand surrounded the group. Sophie cried out in a scream when suddenly, a portal opened and Jaci stood on the other side. "Hurry!" she cried as the Beasts went for them. Sam dove in, throwing the twins and Cupcake into the palace, He turned to Jack only to see him being seized by one of the beasts, "Jack!" Sam cried as he darted forward, throwing fireballs and fighting in anger. Jaci dove through portal and attacked the beasts, managing to seize the children and throw them through the slowly closing portal. Jack stood behind her, his arm pouring blood as they back toward the opening, barely keeping the enemy at bay. Sam was supporting Jack then Jaci turned and took a look at Jack, her eyes serious.

"Sam, you take Jack through the portal!" She yelled as she used her legs to slam away a lion-like sand beast." I'll fight them off." Jack glared at her as he sent frost at another beast. "No, you're coming with us!" Jaci glared at him and got in front of the two. "That wasn't a request." Jaci said as she landed a kick onto Sam, pushing the two spirits into the portal. Before Sam could get back through, the portal closed. Jaci turned to Sam just as the portal closed, the beasts seizing her by the arms. "Tell Aster I love him."

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ LZLZLZLZLZLZ

Bunnymund practically crashed into the palace, followed closely by Tooth and North. "What happened!" he growled as he noticed Sam patching up Jack. Jack looked up with sad eyes. "Timor sent some beasts to get the kids…Jaci saved us all but she was taken. Aster, I'm sorry if I hadn't…" Bunnymund shook his head in disbelief. Jaci was in danger. Sophie came over to him, tears in her eyes. "Bunny…I sorry." Bunnymund picked her up, his anger dissipating.

Sam looked up at the pooka. "We will find her Bunny, Ah swear we will." He said, clenching his fists as fire bust onto his shoulders. Jack placed a hand on the summer spirit, extinguishing the flame. "Calm down Sam, It wasn't your fault." Sam sighed and took Jack's arm, leading him to the infirmary. "Whatever, let's just get ya wrapped up and in bed. Ya lost a lot of blood."

After getting Jack to sit still, Sam managed to wrap the remaining wounds to the Winter Spirit's arm and back. Sam tried to hide his blush despite himself. Jack was pretty cute when he wasn't talking but the quiet was unsettling for Sam. "Say something God Damn it!" Sam suddenly shouted slamming the bandage scissors on the table. Jack jumped and growled "What the hell?" Sam growled back and shouted. "It ain't your fault either so stop moping around!" He clenched his fist again.

Jack raised a brow, trying to figure out how Sam had known he was blaming himself. "I know…I just hate that I let Bunny down. He loves Jaci to death I should have protected her better." He admitted, frustration lacing his voice. Sam sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Funny, Ah was feeling the same way. We will just have to swear not to let Bunny down again. As soon as you're better, we'll go find Jaci and bring her home." Jack nodded, suddenly filled with warmth and hope. Sam rose and went to the door, "Now, get some sleep. We'll all talk tomorrow mornin'." He said as he watched Jack crawl under the covers.

Sam closed the door to the infirmary, leaned against it and sighed.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLLZZLLZLZLZLZLZL ZLZ

Again, sorry it took so long. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
